El Momento Correcto
by Milita Cullen
Summary: Si te gusta alguien, quieres decirle tus sentimientos en el momento correcto. No quieres apresurarte ni hacerlo con torpeza. Así que esperas. Razonas. Te preparas. ¿Pero cómo sabes a ciencia cierta cuándo es mejor hacerlo? Drabbles/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Isabella Swan poseía una sensualidad innata.

No era por la forma en que ella hablaba, ni las ropas que usaba, sino por esos pequeños detalles que hacía a cualquier hombre morderse los labios e imaginársela entre sus sábanas.

Era como ella agitaba su cabello y lo dejaba sobre uno de sus hombros y por como bebía su vaso de vodka y se lamía los labios con una lentitud torturante, mientras cerraba los ojos y estiraba su cuello con completo abandono.

Era también como no sabía que todos la miraban mientras ella cruzaba sus piernas. O quizás lo ignoraba, y ese solo pensamiento hacía verla más deseable aun.

Era ajena a todos.

Iba todas las noches de los viernes al mismo bar de siempre. Pedía, como cada vez, una copa de vodka con zumo de naranja y se dedicaba a disfrutar la música en vivo. A veces la acompañaba su amiga Alice, pero usualmente ella prefería salir en solitario.

No era provocativa como el resto de las mujeres que concurrían al local, ella sólo optaba por una blusa sin mangas y unos jeans ajustados a su cuerpo. Pero si tenía algo por los zapatos de tacón y se lucía cuando entraba por esas puertas y balanceaba sus caderas. Luego se giraba y se sentaba con lentitud en uno de los taburetes.

Era delicada.

Minimalista.

Feroz.

Y cuando la música comenzaba a tocar, ella cerraba los ojos y a veces se movía lentamente en ese mismo lugar. Muy rara vez iba a la pista de baile. Sólo se quedaba ahí y se deslizaba con sensualidad sobre su asiento.

—Me encanta la voz del cantante —por lo menos decía eso una vez cada vez que lo escuchaba cantar.

Lo miraba a lo lejos y se le veía en los ojos la lujuria que sentía por él. Sus pupilas se dilataban y una bruma nublaba sus orbes chocolates.

Era evidente que lo quería.

Siempre lo había querido.

Por algo llegaba todos los viernes a la misma hora y se sentaba a escuchar música en un lugar donde otras personas buscaban sexo.

Quizás ella también buscaba sexo.

Con el cantante.

Cruzó otra vez las piernas mientras él comenzaba a cantar _Butterfly _de Jason Mraz. Su voz madura y ligeramente ronca se filtró por toda la habitación e incluso algunas de las personas más borrachas lograron dirigir su atención hacia él.

Porque era cierto. Él era un cantante increíble.

E Isabella lo deseaba.

—No tiene novia, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

Pero ella ya lo sabía.

Había ido muchas veces a verlo como para saber que él no tenía a nadie.

Algunas veces alguien se le acercaba y él a veces aceptaba los avances de las más osadas. Incluso había noches que se iba con alguna de ellas.

Pero, no. No tenía a alguien de forma permanente.

Y era evidente que Isabella quería ser alguna de las dos posibilidades.

La novia.

O una de las osadas.

La canción terminó y él se levantó con su guitarra, dando un suave y concreto gracias antes de bajar del escenario para tomar un descanso.

Usualmente Isabella esperaba con paciencia mientras él salía, probablemente a buscar algo para tomar en uno de los camerinos de la parte trasera del local, pero esta vez hizo algo completamente distinto a su rutina.

Ella se levantó, sin dejar de mirar al cantante mientras desaparecía por la puerta trasera.

Quizás esta vez ella _sí_ haría algo al respecto.

Alisó su blusa negra por sobre su estómago y giró su cuello como para lograr algo de relajo. Luego se secó sus manos por detrás de sus muslos, justo debajo de la curva de su trasero.

¿En serio no sabía qué efecto tenía sobre los hombres?

Agarró su copa y le dio un largo trago para terminárselo completamente. Carraspeó después y tomó aire con fuerza.

—¿Cómo me veo?

No, no lo sabía.

No tenía idea qué tipo de efecto tenía sobre los hombres.

Y era evidente que no sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mí.

Ajusté mi entrepierna con discreción y agradecí por primera vez el tener el mesón del bar entre nosotros. Porque de otra forma podría ver lo _mucho_ que apreciaba la forma en como se veía.

—¿Edward? No tengo toda la vida —dijo con nerviosismo, mirando de reojo por donde desapareció el cantante.

Puto idiota.

—Te ves bien, Isabella. Lo sabes.

Ella rodó los ojos y volvió su atención sobre su cabello. Lo movió de un lado a otro y sus ondas cayeron con elegancia por sobre sus hombros.

Ahora, además de verse increíblemente sexy, le agregó un toque salvaje.

Como si acabara de levantarse de la cama.

—Yo… —carraspeó— creo que hoy es el día, Ed. Estoy cansada de esconderme. De esperar el momento correcto, ¿sabes? No hay momento correcto. Creo que hay que actuar. Así que… actuaré. Ahora.

A pesar de tener una pizca de temor, se veía que estaba decidida.

Y cuando Isabella decía algo, lo hacía.

—Isabella… ¿crees que es lo más adecuado? Ni siquiera lo conoces. Sólo vienes acá y lo ves cantar, no sabes nada de él…

—Tampoco sé nada de ti, Edward. Pero de la misma forma que vengo a verlo a él, te veo a ti. Y sólo con verte, puedo decir que eres una buena persona. ¿Me equivoco? Creo que sé juzgar bien a las personas —sonrió—, no te preocupes.

Me preocupaba.

Me molestaba.

Me enfurecía.

Porque así como ella llegaba a verlo a él cada vez, siempre terminaba hablando conmigo.

Y yo la escuchaba.

Y la ansiaba a escondidas.

Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él.

Y tal como Isabella esperaba el momento correcto para enfrentársele a él, yo siempre esperaba hacer lo mismo con ella.

Sólo que Isabella tomó primero la decisión.

—Deséame suerte —me guiñó un ojo justo antes de girar sobre sus talones en su dirección.

Los hombres se giraron para ver como ella bamboleaba sus caderas hacia la puerta trasera.

Y ahí quedé, como siempre, detrás del bar.

Y como un idiota, sólo logré decir:

—No la necesitas.

* * *

**¡Nuevo fic! Me gustó esto de los drabbles. Siento que la historia se desarrolla con rapidez y nos ahorramos las descripciones que a veces son innecesarias. Directo al asunto, tal como me gusta (?). xD**

**Además, otra vez estoy de vacaciones y me gustaría terminarla antes de entrar a clases. Así que probablemente sean más de 1 capítulo por día. _Just saying. _;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Mis rodillas me temblaban mientras veía que me quedaban menos pasos para llegar a la puerta por donde había desaparecido.

Me había imaginado muchas veces hacer esto; seguirlo después que terminase de cantar y lanzarme sobre sus brazos.

Vale, quizás no tan así. Es sólo que hoy había tenido una conversación con Alice y ella siempre tenía las ideas más escandalizadoras que había escuchado en mi vida.

_Bella, ningún hombre rechaza a una mujer dispuesta a todo. Sólo lánzate sobre él y verás los resultados. Y mientras le metes la lengua hasta la garganta, vas y le desatas los pantalones…_

Por muy tentador que podría sonar, no podía sólo llegar y besarlo.

Pero quería hacerlo.

Mi furcia interior me lo estaba gritando como desquiciada.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de tener las inhibiciones un tanto adormecidas por el vodka que me tomé demasiado rápido, aun tenía sentido común. Y por mucho que me gustara, no podía comportarme como alguien que no era.

Nunca he sido de esas chicas que dan el primer paso, a pesar que siempre planeo cómo hacerlo. He tenido dos novios en toda mi vida y ellos fueron los que hicieron su movimiento. Podía consolarme a mí misma y decir que ese era el orden natural de las cosas y no debía ser yo quien lo cambiara, pero la verdad es que sí creía que estábamos en una época en donde la igualdad de sexos te permitía más libertades. Y una mujer era tan capaz como un hombre de hacer lo que se proponía.

Y ahora estaba divagando.

Hacía eso a menudo cuando mis nervios me carcomían las neuronas encargadas de la atención.

Así que me recompuse con una gran bocanada de aire.

Toqué la puerta y sentí como mi corazón saltaba con fuerza en mi pecho.

Y ahora que ya estaba hecho, una verdad me abofeteó con fuerza.

No tenía ningún tipo de plan.

Si no me iba a aprovechar de él, ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo en este momento? ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora?

No había planeado esto muy bien después de todo.

Y cuando él abrió la puerta, enrojecí en veintisiete tipos de tonalidades.

—¿Hola?

Que alguien me mate ahora.

Su voz se escuchaba incluso más sensual que cuando cantaba algo provocativo.

Si él mismo era provocativo.

Podría recitarme el abecedario y estaría excitada.

_Bella, concéntrate._

—Eh, hola.

Brillante.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

_Podrías quitarte la ropa._

—Uh, sí. Yo quería… _—¿besarte? ¿Desvestirte? ¿Violarte sin compasión?_— saber si podría hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar? —preguntó, confundido.

No lo culpaba, yo también estaba algo confundida.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podría decir?

No podía decirle que era una loca fanática y que estaba secretamente enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo escuché cantar.

Y no era por el alcohol. Aquella vez que Alice me obligó a salir después de haber terminado los globales, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Pero mi pequeña e insoportablemente molesta amiga dijo que nos merecíamos algo de alcohol en nuestras venas.

Dejé que ella tomara por las dos.

Y cuando anunciaron a Alec por el micrófono, sentí que eran de esos momentos en donde todo se vuelve en cámara lenta. Y estaba segura que mis ojos tenían forma de corazón.

Él es… increíble. El sueño mojado de toda mujer.

Tal vez no debería decirle eso. Sería un poco incómodo.

Aunque… podría decirle una verdad a medias.

—Me encanta tu música —confesé, atreviéndome a tomar la manga de su chaqueta de cuero—. Te he escuchado un par de veces cuando vengo a este lugar y sólo quería hacértelo saber. Me gusta mucho la forma en que tocas con tu guitarra y cantas sin siquiera preocuparte del público. Y junto a esas canciones lentas. Especialmente cuando cantas canciones de Jason Mraz. Creo que sus canciones se te dan muy bien, aunque todo se te da bien. En serio. Muy bien. No sólo Jason Mraz. Me encanta tu música… aunque ya te había dicho eso.

_Ahora es momento de dejar de hablar._

Inspiré y espiré con fuerza, mordiéndome el labio para no seguir con mi verborrea.

La había jodido. Como siempre. No podía enfrentarme al tipo que me gusta sin hacer el ridículo de mí misma.

Hasta ahí había quedado mi idea de la igualdad de sexos, las libertades y que las mujeres podían hacer lo mismo que hacían los hombres.

Creo que el que dijo eso no se refería a mí.

Pero para mi completa sorpresa, él rio entre dientes.

—Eres graciosa.

Probablemente mi cara era un poema.

_¿Gracias?_

Me removí incómoda y recordé que estaba usando un par de mis zapatos de infarto.

Él también miró en mi dirección y me encontré agradecida por estar usándolos, porque un flash de apreciación cruzó por sus ojos grises.

—¿Quieres entrar? —susurró y de pronto me encontré mucho más cerca de él. Incluso podía oler su aliento a menta y un toque leve a tabaco.

No lo pensé demasiado. Nada bueno pasa cuando sobre-analizo las cosas.

Así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Seguro.

Él sonrió con picardía y se hizo a un lado.

* * *

**Los POV's irán saltando a medida que se hagan necesario. Edward se quedará callado por ahora. Lo necesito en silencio por un rato. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

No estoy segura si esperaba algo en específico, pero definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente.

Entramos a un lugar que, en vez de ser un camerino de una estrella de rock, era una oficina pulcra y sin ningún tipo de desorden.

En serio. El dueño de esta habitación tenía un serio trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo.

—No es mío —dijo a mi oído, y por un segundo me quedé embobada sintiendo su aliento filtrarse por mi cuello. Pero él se separó de mí y fue hacia una despensa para sacar un vaso—. Es de mi hermana, ella es dueña de este local. Yo sólo lo administro mientras ella no está y, bueno, me aprovecho de su fina colección de whiskey.

Sonrió como niño haciendo una travesura y me dio un vaso con un dedo de líquido ambarino.

Nunca me ha gustado mucho el whiskey.

No se lo iba a decir.

Así que le di un sorbo y esperé no hacer algún tipo de mueca.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón de cuero y palmeaba a su lado.

Con cuidado de no caerme, fui a su lado y me senté.

Tragué otro poco de alcohol para sentirme algo más atrevida.

—Isabella. Isabella Swan.

Él sonrió.

—Isabella —mi nombre rodó por su lengua con una candencia exquisita.

Ese hombre era sexo hecho persona.

Él se acercó más a mí y apoyó su codo en el borde del sillón para agarrar uno de los mechones de mi cabello y jugar con él.

—Mi nombre es Alec, pero supongo que ya lo sabías, ¿no?

No podía mentir.

Ya me había mostrado como _groupie _frente a él.

Asentí con mi cabeza.

—Eres muy linda, Isabella. Tienes una piel… lozana y delicada. Casi etérea.

Mi respiración se volvió superficial y Alec sonrió. Dejó que sus dedos pasaran por mi mejilla y dejaran el mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja. Luego fue bajando su toque por mi cuello.

Estoy segura que él podía sentir mi pulso acelerado.

—¿Has venido a verme a mí? —susurró más cerca.

Tragué saliva y no podía evitar mirar sus ojos.

Estaban más oscuros.

¿Era eso… _deseo_?

Su dedo índice pasó por el borde de mi clavícula y sentí que me desvanecía en su toque.

—Sí —logré decir en una exhalación.

—Interesante.

¿Lo era?

Podía ser bastantes cosas, pero _interesante _no era un adjetivo que elegiría para describirme.

Quiero decir, soy bastante normal. No sólo físicamente.

Salí de un pueblo pequeño en donde se celebraba la reina del maíz. _Sí, maíz._ Y no fui yo, muchas gracias. Podría decir que estaba más allá de premios de belleza en donde se celebraba una comida que ni siquiera me gustaba, pero la verdad es que no era lo suficientemente bonita como para presentarme.

Y no, la reina del año pasado no era precisamente una belleza.

Tampoco tenía algo más que llamase la atención, si quería alardear con alguien que no era superficial. Mi mayor talento era escribir y no es algo que andes contándole al mundo entero para que jadeen de la emoción.

Así que cuando Alec dijo aquella palabra, no pude evitar ser algo escéptica.

—¿En serio? —las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin poder detenerlas.

Él rio suavemente y se mordió su labio inferior, mirándome de arriba abajo.

—En serio —murmuró.

¿Cuánto habrá tomado?

Alec canturreó con los labios cerrados mientras me miraba el escote. Él era para nada sutil. Quizás quería que lo supiera. Sentía como sus ojos escaneaban desde mi cuello y bajaban por la curva en donde mi remera limitaba mis pechos.

Mi respiración se aceleró.

—¿Puedo intentar algo? —susurró.

Como si fuese a negarle algo.

Tragué saliva y asentí.

Sentí como él me quitaba el vaso de mis manos y se inclinaba para dejarlos sobre la mesa. Luego, devolvió su atención hacia mí y podría jurar que veía a través de mi ropa.

Él se inclinó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. No dijo nada y yo tampoco estaba de ánimos como para entablar conversación. De todas formas, mis cuerdas vocales parecían no cooperar conmigo.

Y de pronto lo supe.

Ahora era el momento.

Ahora _sí_ podía lanzarme sobre él. O quizás él lo haría, por la forma en que me miraba parecía que me quería devorar entera.

¿Quería ser devorada?

No estaba segura.

Quizás.

Probablemente.

Estaba casi segura.

_Casi._

Pero justo alguien tocó la puerta.

En una milésima de segundo pensé que quizás esto no era lo ideal. Quiero decir, había mirado a Alec cantar por varias semanas, pero eso no significaba que lo conocía.

Sin embargo, acá estaba, a su lado y a punto de besarme con él. Alec cerró los ojos y sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos. Sentía su aliento chocar en mi cara, sus manos a cada lado de mi cuello. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con las mías.

Estaba nerviosa y un tanto emocionada.

Iba a besar a alguien que sólo sabía su primer nombre. Nunca había hecho esto antes y era difícil discernir si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Esperaba que fuera _muy_ bueno.

Pero justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos y abandonarme ante sus labios, tocaron nuevamente la puerta y, esta vez, la abrieron sin esperar respuesta.

—Disculpe, jefe, pero tenemos una situación.

Aturdida y un tanto desorientada, giré mi mirada y me encontré con unos orbes verdes que había llegado a conocer.

Y por alguna razón, Edward me estaba mirando con furia.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Mientras Alec pasaba primero por el umbral de la puerta, Edward me agarró del codo y me susurró al oído.

—Deberías irte ahora mismo.

Me giré, un tanto confundida por su voz rasposa y golpeada y vi que sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas.

—¿Qué?

—Hay una redada en el local. A la policía le llegó un soplo que acá venden drogas.

—Yo no…

—Y cuando están acá, buscan cualquier cosa para no dar la noche por perdida —Edward me miró fijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Dime, Bella, ¿acaso cumpliste los veintiún años que debes tener para estar acá?

Mi cuerpo se agarrotó y sentí como si me hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría.

Mi cumpleaños era en dos meses más, no era una niñita en un local de tiburones. Charlie me había enseñado defensa personal y siempre llevaba en mi bolso un frasco de gas pimienta.

Pero el problema acá no era mi seguridad.

El problema es que dos meses para la policía_ sí_ hacían la diferencia.

—No —susurré hacia Edward, sintiéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

Papá me mataría si tuviese que llamarlo para que me vaya a buscar a la comisaría.

—Entonces sígueme.

No esperó mi respuesta, sólo me arrastró hacia el final del pasillo y me sacó por la salida de emergencias.

El aire frío me abofeteó con fuerza y de nada me sirvió cobijarme en mi ridícula chaqueta de tela.

Quiero decir, se ve bien.

¿Abrigar?

No tanto.

Me giro para agradecerle a Edward por salvarme la vida y una charla con Charlie de esas que te hacen querer hacer un hoyo y morir, pero cuando lo encaré, tenía un profundo ceño fruncido, mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Qué le ocurría hoy?

—¿Edward?

Él gruñó y me miró a los ojos.

Un verde opaco empañaba su mirada.

—¿Qué? —farfulló, evidentemente molesto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté con preocupación. Edward jamás me había hablado tan golpeado. Lo conocía poco más de dos meses, pero siempre eran sonrisas cordiales y con un toque de picardía.

Lo entendía, él me estaba vendiendo un trago y hacía lo posible para hacerme sentir cómoda.

Pero me gustaba creer que a ambos nos gustaba hablar el uno con el otro, aunque a veces pasaba la noche y sólo nos limitábamos a saludarnos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Siempre fue cómodo estar con él.

Ahora parecía que me quería sacar la cabeza con los dientes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, te ves… distinto —murmuré, sin estar completamente segura cómo describir la forma en que seguía mirándome.

—Sigo igual que siempre, Bella —gruñó, pasándose la mano por el cabello y se giró hacia los basureros, como si esta conversación fuera demasiado insoportable como para seguir quieto—. Igual que siempre —repitió—, aunque nunca lo notes.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—No comprendo…

Él rio sin humor.

—Evidentemente.

El sonido chillón de la sirena de la policía enmascaró nuestro silencio incómodo. Debería irme, ya bastantes problemas podía agarrar si alguien me encontraba acá, pero cuando veía a Edward caminar de un lado al otro y enfurruñado a morir, sentía que debía hacer algo por él.

¿Pero, qué?

Se pasaba la mano por el cabello y decía cosas entre dientes que no alcanzaba a escuchar. De vez en cuando miraba la puerta trasera, como si vigilara que nadie más saliera y así no interrumpirnos, pero tampoco había mucho qué salvaguardar.

Él no me decía nada y yo me debatía entre presionarlo e irme de allí.

Decidí probar suerte una última vez.

Si no funcionaba, bien podía dar la noche por terminada y esperar que al día siguiente la nube negra de Edward se hubiese esfumado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —mi voz se escuchó mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, a pesar de haberlo dicho en un susurro.

Edward detuvo su caminata y prácticamente podía ver la tensión sobre sus hombros.

—Desearía que pudieras hacerlo…

Me acerqué a pasos titubeantes, sin estar muy segura si podía tocarlo o no.

Hasta ahora, lo único que había tocado de Edward eran sus dedos cuando me entregaba una copa, y acariciarle el hombro para tranquilizarlo parecía extrañamente demasiado íntimo.

Claro, y hace poco iba a besar a Alec después de un par de palabras. _Eso sí que era íntimo._

—Me gustaría ayudar, Edward…—en serio quería hacerlo.

Pero Edward tenía otras ideas.

Gruñó como animal enjaulado y volvió a tironearse el cabello.

—Es malditamente increíble.

—¿Qué cosa?

Dejó salir una especie de risa macabra.

—Tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, con esos enormes ojos marrones y preocupados, preguntándome si necesito ayuda. Que _quieres _ayudarme… Es incluso gracioso, si ahora lo analizo —volvió a reír y me estremecí con su tono de voz.

Traté en acercarme a él, pero esta vez, Edward levantó su mano, deteniéndome.

—No —dijo fuerte y claro, sin dejar lugar a dudas—. Necesito pensar, tenerte alejada de mí. No puedo hacerlo cuando estás cerca y dices esas cosas. De esa forma. Y ese aroma. _Malditas fresas…_ —murmuró entre dientes, pero alcancé a escucharlo al final.

Todo esto era bastante extraño. Si hace poco había hablado con él y parecía tranquilo, y luego pasa esto y parece como si quisiera sacarse la piel a tirones.

Me sentía tan inútil, mirándolo balbucear cosas sin sentido y sin hacer algo para evitarlo.

Quería irme. Quería quedarme.

En realidad, no sabía muy bien qué quería hacer.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —susurré agitada, mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo con mis brazos temblorosos.

Él sonrió sin humor y negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer la tontería que acababa de decir.

Luego, sin siquiera detenerse para explicar las cosas, fue y dijo:

—Porque me gustas —y entró otra vez al bar.

* * *

**¿Alguien se confundió con la afirmación de Edward? El pobre no sabe elegir el momento o lugar adecuado para confesarse.**

**Ayer estuve de cumpleaños, así que por eso no actualicé. Prometo ponerme al día. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_Porque me gustas._

El día siguiente fue un borrón frente a mí.

Me levanté, fui a clases y conversé por inercia con las personas que se me acercaban. Porque, a pesar que quería ignorar lo que había pasado ayer, esas pequeñas tres palabras seguían repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

_Porque me gustas._

Cuando Edward lo dijo por primera vez —y no las ocho mil veces dentro de mi cabeza—, pensé seriamente en volver al bar para encararlo. Pedirle una explicación. Una versión más larga de los hechos, porque sabía que si no obtenía algo más, sobre-analizaría la situación hasta obtener una distorsión de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Pero, lamentablemente, Edward ya me había dicho que la policía estaba dentro del local y por mucho que quisiera entrar y exigir su presencia, sólo me podía meter en más problemas.

Además, una pequeña parte de mí aún se acobardaba por la insinuación de esa conversación.

_Porque me gustas._

¿Qué podía decir? Era una gallina.

Y supuse que si Edward quería explicarse, lo haría cuando él quisiese.

Sin embargo, el día pasó y mis nervios iban en aumento. Mi primera opción de dejar las cosas como estaban no iba a funcionar para mí. Y a pesar de estar temblando por dentro, mi lado razonable dijo que era mejor hacerle frente a Edward lo antes posible.

Sabía que era atrevido de mi parte ir justo después de correr de ahí por la sospecha de haber encontrado drogas en el local y mi presencia aún ilegal, pero en serio _necesitaba _hablar con él.

Mientras saludaba a Emmet, el guardia del bar, con un asentimiento de cabeza, sentí como mi corazón subía a mi garganta. Porque justo frente a mí, al final de la habitación, estaba Edward acomodando sus cosas y peinándose su cabello con una de sus manos.

Y ahora que lo veía después de aquella confesión, no podía evitar sentir una especie de revoltijo en el estómago.

Edward era para nada feo. Tenía una mandíbula marcada y unos pómulos angulosos y masculinos. Su labio inferior era ligeramente más lleno que el superior y ambos siempre tenían una especie de mueca traviesa.

Y sus ojos… podría negarlo, pero siempre me habían gustado sus ojos. Aquel penetrante verde jade que parecía saber todos mis secretos. Y cuando sonreía, ellos se entrecerraban y parecían dos faroles mirando directamente dentro de mí.

Edward se sacó su chaqueta y comenzó a doblarse el borde de su camisa hasta la altura de sus codos. Sus músculos se tensaron y él se giró para bajar una caja desde uno de los estantes.

Y sí. Vi como su camisa se levantaba y dejaba ver dos hoyuelos al final de su espalda.

_Dos perfectos hoyuelos…_

Agité mi cabeza y me sentí culpable al estar mirándolo así.

Era Edward.

Yo lo conocía.

Había conversado con él en innumerables ocasiones y jamás fue con un motivo ulterior.

Y ahora lo estaba viendo como si fuese una especie de trozo de carne y estuviera a punto de saltar sobre él.

Y todo por culpa de _esas _palabras.

Aquellas que derrumbaron todo lo que creía de él.

_Porque me gustas._

¿Y por qué lo dijo? No entendía cuál era la razón para soltarme algo así sin siquiera avisar. Y si era completamente honesta, no terminaba de creérmelo.

Quiero decir, Edward Cullen era bastante guapo. Había ido varias veces en la noche y lo había visto trabajar. Las chicas constantemente se le lanzaban y él sonreía con esa maldita sonrisa torcida y les seguía el juego lo suficiente como para que ellas usaran sus técnicas antiguas de seducción.

Era asqueroso, pero a los hombres les parecía gustar.

¿Por qué, si podía tener a cualquiera de esas chicas, podría gustarle yo?

Era absurdo.

Irrisorio.

Y Edward se acababa de dar vuelta y me estaba mirando fijamente.

Mi pulso aumentó y sentía como si mi corazón quisiera salir de su lugar.

Vi como la nuez de Adán de Edward se movió de arriba hacia abajo. ¿Estaría nervioso? ¿Habré hecho mal con venir hoy? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de lo que me dijo ayer?

Fui hacia él sin detenerme a pensarlo demasiado. Había varios trabajadores arreglando aún el local y las luces aun estaban encendidas. Me faltaba la ilusión de estar en el bar, con iluminación escasa y ruido por todos lados.

Ahora parecía… _real. _

—Hey… hola —murmuré mientras me sentaba en uno de los taburetes sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Escuché como él se movía, pero no levanté la cabeza para comprobarlo.

—Llegas temprano hoy.

_No me digas, Sherlock._

—Sí —solté en un suspiro—, necesitaba hablar contigo.

Me mordí el labio esperando su respuesta.

Pero no recibí ninguna.

Con un atrevimiento espontáneo, levanté un poco mi mirada y lo espié de reojo.

Y ahí estaba Edward, mirándome con detención. Era como si ni siquiera quisiera parpadear.

Mi estómago dio un salto triple.

—Yo… uhm, no lo sé. Quizás podrías decir algo.

Vi como sus manos apretaban el borde del mesón y sus nudillos se tornaban blancos. Seguí el viaje de sus antebrazos desnudos y pude ver sus venas muy marcadas, al igual que sus bíceps y los músculos de su cuello. Finalmente llegué a su cara y tenía una mueca de evidente desagrado.

¿Había cometido un error al venir acá?

—¿Edward?

Pero él no respondió. Sólo se giró a los estantes y me dio la espalda.

¿Qué ocurría con él?

—Isabella… —escuché mi nombre a mi espalda.

Y todo vino muy claro a mí.

Edward no estaba molesto con mi presencia.

Era Alec.

Él apareció y se sentó a mi lado.

Y Edward sabía lo que _yo_ sentía por él.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Llevaba más de una hora con un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Debía ser porque estaba apretando la mandíbula como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Mis músculos protestaban por el constante uso e incluso podía estucharme a mí mismo como rechinaban mis dientes.

Y era porque el idiota de Alec había decidido justo hoy hacer aparición antes que el flujo de gente en el bar fuera lo suficientemente abundante como para alimentar su enorme ego. Y claro, como mi suerte apesta, Bella apareció al mismo tiempo que él salía de su oficina.

Así que vi como Alec se sentaba a su lado y la miraba con lascivia. Le sonreía y le decía lo linda que se veía hoy. _«Hermosa Bella, cuéntame como el cielo se abrió y te dejó caer… hermosa Bella, ninguna mujer puede ser tan perfecta como tú…». _Y ahí estaba yo, contando hasta cinco mil, para no golpear a mi propio jefe y al mismo tiempo me preguntaba qué hice mal en mi vida anterior para soportar su discurso cliché de poeta de cuarta categoría.

La escena se repetía como pesadilla. Bella se sonrojaba con sus palabras y de vez en cuando Alec iba y le tocaba algún lugar de su cuerpo. Nada obsceno, eran sólo roces en su pierna o en su mejilla que estaban planeados para hacerla partícipe de su encanto. Lo sabía bien, lo había visto innumerables ocasiones en este trabajo.

—Dime, hermosa Bella, si tienes algo que hacer más tarde. Si lo deseas, podríamos ir a mi casa después que cante...

Apreté el agarre del vaso que estaba sirviendo cerveza y miré con atención la respuesta corporal de Bella.

Ella se tensó, enderezando su espalda y sus dientes mordieron fuertemente su labio inferior.

—Oh…

—Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor —sonrió Alec y lamió sus labios mientras bajaba su mirada por su cuerpo.

_Cerdo._

Le entregué la cerveza a un hombre al otro lado de la barra y una rubia me pidió un Martini. Le digo que está en camino y ella me responde que no tarde, con un guiño de ojo. No le respondo, no estoy de ánimos para flirteo liviano. Mi atención está en otro lado. Con otra persona.

Mientras me doy vuelta para preparar un par de tragos más, Alec continúa hablando con Bella. Y después de unos cuantos minutos, algunas pruebas de sonido en el escenario y cambios de iluminación, veo que Alec se inclina hacia Bella y le da un corto beso en la mejilla. Luego se levanta de un salto y camina hacia el escenario.

Ella lo mira caminar, sonrojada, y bebe un largo trago de su bebida.

Tengo tantos deseos de agarrarla de los hombros y zamarrearla para que entrara en razón.

Pero luego ella se saborea los labios y se acaricia la parte trasera de su cuello, y mi deseo primordial es besarla hasta que yo pierda la razón.

Luego, ella se gira, me mira a los ojos y luego agacha su mirada a su regazo.

Carraspeé y le retiré su vaso vacío.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó con suavidad, como si temiera mi respuesta.

Reí, porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¿Por qué debería? —dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Tú sabes por qué…

—¿Por la crisis europea? ¿O por el alza de los impuestos del año pasado? ¿O quizás es porque Oprah fue cancelada?

Ella frunció su entrecejo.

—Estás siendo un idiota.

—Y tú estás siendo una ingenua. Bella, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora; Alec es un mujeriego. Ni siquiera te tengo que contar algo sin pruebas. Lo has visto. Él hace esto. Se encuentra a alguien lo suficientemente bonita como para tener una noche sin importancia y luego las desecha. No deberías esperar algo distinto.

—¿Y, qué? —gruñó, claramente molesta— ¿Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente bonita para una noche sin importancia?

No estoy seguro si era porque aun estaba molesto con mi fallida confesión del día anterior, el día de mierda que tuve hoy o la última hora que tuve que soportar a Alec hablando de cerca a Bella y tocándola como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero ahora mismo toda la rabia se había acumulado en mi pecho y sentía que tenía que dejarlo salir.

No era mi intención explotar con Bella. En serio no quería hacerlo. Ella sólo tenía la mala suerte de hablarme cuando era el minuto menos indicado para hacerlo.

—No, maldita sea —farfullé, soltando el vaso con un fuerte golpe y agarrándome el cabello con ambas manos. Estaba furioso. Frustrado. Y, no lo sé, tal vez algo herido—. Estoy diciendo que eres demasiado bonita. Eres más que _bonita_, Bella. Eres preciosa —le aclaré, mirándola a los ojos— y el cerdo de Alec no te merece.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron cuando dije eso y miró brevemente hacia el mesón del bar donde estaba su vaso, tragando con nerviosismo.

Apuesto que ahora mismo ella deseaba un trago. Yo también quería algo fuerte.

—¿Y tú lo haces?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Me… me mereces? —susurró, mirándome a los ojos.

En ese momento parecía como si la música se había detenido y las personas a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron. Lo único en que podía concentrarme era en ella.

Y Bella parecía estar bajo el mismo hechizo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante. Ni siquiera parecía respirar mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

Tragué con fuerza y pensé por un segundo en mentirle. Pensé en sonreír, decirle que era broma y seguir como el tipo que le servía su trago y la escuchaba hablar del cantante que tanto le gustaba.

Pero estaba cansado de fingir.

Y ayer ya había dado el primer paso.

A pesar de ello, Bella jadeó con sorpresa cuando respondí.

—No, Bella, nadie te merece, pero demonios si no haré lo posible para remediarlo.

* * *

**¡Yey! :) Ando amorosa, así que me tienen que soportar en este arranque de dulzura… no se me dan tan seguido, pero cuando lo hacen, llegan con fuerza. xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

—Si no te casas con Edward y tienes muchos y atractivos bebés con él, te juro que me compro una peluca marrón y te lo quito.

Volví al sofá y le entregué una cerveza a Alice mientras le daba un largo trago a la mía.

Volviendo al comienzo de nuestra conversación y analizando todo lo que le conté a Alice, ahora mismo me quería matar de un tiro en la cabeza. Por supuesto que se pondría de parte de Edward. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Pasa que él ha sido el único hombre en mi vida que me ha dicho algo tan lindo sin siquiera tener una relación amorosa real conmigo. Edward prácticamente desnudó su corazón frente a mí y lo hizo con la frente en alto. Y claro, también sabe que a mí me gusta Alec. Y no le importó, que también resulta ser la cosa más desinteresada del mundo, ya que ni siquiera me pidió algo a cambio.

No me invitó a un trago.

No me invitó a salir más tarde.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera me pidió mi número de teléfono.

Me sentía tan bipolar. Por un lado era bueno que él no hubiese hecho todo eso y estaba agradecida. No habría sabido cómo reaccionar a eso y me aterraba cada vez que me imaginaba a Edward hacer todo eso. Pero, a la vez, estaba un poquitín decepcionada. Era como si hubiese dado un paso enorme y ahora quería evitar las complicaciones.

¿O estaría esperando que yo lo encontrara en el camino?

Porque no podía hacer eso. De ninguna manera. De tan sólo pensarlo me daba escozor y tenía que abrir las ventanas porque el aire se me hacía escaso.

Edward era… bueno, Edward. Guapo, seductor y misterioso, pero seguía siendo el tipo que escuchó lo mucho que me encendía Alec cuando cantaba.

Oh por Dios, Edward sabe _muchas cosas._

Debería aprender a cerrar la boca cuando bebo alcohol.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay más? —chilló Alice frente a mí, mirándome muy de cerca— Te sonrojaste y tienes esa mirada de cachonda culpable —y luego abrió mucho los ojos—. Mierda, ¿te lo tiraste?

Del impacto, escupí cerveza en su cara.

—¡Alice!

—Joder, Bella, que era una pregunta inocente —murmuró, limpiándose la cara con su antebrazo.

—¿Desde cuando tirarse a alguien es algo inocente?

—Ah, no lo sé. ¿Tienes algo que compartir con la clase? —una enorme sonrisa juguetona bailó por los labios de Alice y agitó sus cejas con clara doble intención.

Rodé los ojos.

—Eres imposible.

—Y tú evades el tema. Dímelo, perra, sabes que lo sabré tarde o temprano.

Me levanté de un salto. De pronto tener esta conversación se había convertido en una de mis pesadillas hecha realidad. Y, claro, si evitaba tenerla, Alice me iba a torturar de las maneras más horribles hasta que lo dijera.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que cada vez que hablaba con ella era una especie de catarsis. Si bien a veces era desagradable, definitivamente se hacía necesario.

—No —dije después de un suspiro—, no pasó nada entre Edward y yo.

—¿Por qué?

Su pregunta fue tan simple y honesta.

Es como si no se la creyera por completo.

—Porque… es Edward.

—¿Y?

—Él es como, no lo sé, mi confidente. Mi _persona_. El tipo que me vendía licor mientras yo le decía cuánto quería a Alec.

—¿Tu _persona_? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—No lo sé —gruñí, algo frustrada—. Es como tú, pero en versión hombre, supongo. A Edward le dije muchas cosas y varias privadas. Es como si no pudiera evitar cerrar la llave de la sinceridad de mi boca. Y, en serio, Al, tenía una seria fuga de información con él.

Y yo no soy de confiar en las personas con tanta facilidad. Con Alice demoré bastante tiempo en crear ese vínculo que ahora mismo teníamos, porque así era como yo funcionaba. No era emocional ni confidente. No era de abrazos y Alice estaba bien con eso. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. Otras veces sólo exigía algo de _«calor de amiga»._ Yo le decía lesbiana y ella me respondía que ya quisiera yo.

Amaba a Alice, era mi mejor amiga.

Y… supongo que quería a Edward, en una forma completa y absolutamente platónica.

Sí.

Así era.

Eso me dije muchas veces ayer después de irme a hurtadillas como una cobarde.

Tomé un cojín del sofá y sofoqué un grito.

Sentí como Alice me daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda mientras yo tenía una pequeña crisis emocional.

—Ya, ya… está bien. Déjalo ir —decía con voz tranquilizadora y me peinaba el cabello al mismo tiempo que yo gritaba como desquiciada.

Apuesto que Alice quería abrazarme ahora mismo.

—Soy una idiota.

Alice siguió pasando sus dedos por mi cabello y me mecía como un bebé.

—Pequeña e inocente,_ inocente_ criatura —susurró con voz maternal—. Eres tan idiota.

—¡Eh! —me quejé, levantándome de golpe.

—¿Qué? No puedo estar en desacuerdo. Estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Te gusta Alec?

—Bueno, sí.

—Entonces acuéstate con él.

—¿D-disculpa?

—Lo que oíste. Hace semanas que vas al mismo lugar sólo para ver a un chico. Y resulta que ahora él sabe de tu existencia. A mí me parece matemática simple —se encogió de hombros—; sexo con Alec es igual a Bella feliz.

—Reprobaste matemáticas.

—Irrelevante.

—¿Y qué hay con Edward? —susurré.

Ella me dio una mirada significativa.

—¿Qué hay con él, Bella?

—Uhm, no lo sé…

Alice negó con la cabeza y me palmeó el brazo como si con eso me fuera a calmar.

—Creo que lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo.

—Eres horrible cuando te pones en plan de psicóloga —lloriqueé y Alice sólo sonrió y me abrió los brazos.

—Ven, creo que necesitas algo de calor de amiga.

—Eres tan lesbiana —pero a pesar de mis palabras, fui hacia ella sin dudarlo.

—Ya quisieras —rio—. Pero no lo olvides, Bella —dijo con tono juguetón—; aún no descarto comprarme esa peluca.

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior, a propósito que dije que andaba amorosa, alguien me dijo algo que aun me sigo riendo… «El arranque amoroso debe ser la primavera… algunos les dan los arranques amorosos y a otros nos dan las alergias» jajajaja. **

**A mí me dan ambos en realidad (?). xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

—¿Por qué no solo eliges una y ya?

—No estás ayudando, Edward. No te molestaría tener un poco más de paciencia.

—Créeme, después de horas acá, jugando a ser tu _mejor amiga_, mi paciencia se ha mantenido en niveles sorprendentemente normales.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y se giró para mirar otra de las vitrinas.

Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente.

¿Por qué las mujeres disfrutaban algo así? Salir de compras apestaba.

Habíamos recorrido todo el centro comercial del centro, hablando de posibles regalos para mi hermano Emmet y Rose aun no se decidía aún por algo. Finalmente, cuando llegamos a la última tienda y ya no nos quedaba más que mirar, Rose saltó con una idea que hubiese deseado que se le haya ocurrido antes.

A Emmet siempre le han gustado los deportes. No era secreto. Así que la mejor apuesta era regalarle algo dentro de esos términos para su cumpleaños número veintiocho. A pesar de tener un trabajo estable, pagar sus impuestos y votar en las elecciones presidenciales como cualquier otro adulto responsable, Emmet Cullen seguía siendo un niño en su interior. Y su novia sabía eso a la perfección.

Así que recorrimos cada local deportivo que se nos ocurrió.

Este era fácil el local número ocho.

Mi cabeza dolía. Nunca antes había tenido que soportar hablar a Rose durante tanto tiempo. Me agradaba, eso no lo negaría, pero si tenía que soportar escuchar una vez más un _«¿Qué opinas, Edward?»,_ mi cerebro explotaría en su cara.

—¿Qué…?

—Perfecto, me encanta, llevémoslo —la corté enseguida, sin siquiera mirar lo que me estaba enseñando.

_Dios, odio ir de compras._

—Maldita sea, Edward. Mira la puta cosa y dime si la compro o no.

A pesar de mi intensa migraña, reí.

Rosalie tenía una boca de camionero. Era gracioso verla a ella, tan femenina y, bueno, _rubia,_ dejando salir todo tipo de obscenidades de sus muy pintados labios.

—¿Besas a Emmet con esa boca? —bromeé.

—Le hago muchas cosas a Emmet con esta boca —sonrió con picardía, guiñándome un ojo.

—Iugh, Rose. No plantes imágenes mentales de ese tipo con mi hermano en mi cabeza. Eso es simplemente asqueroso.

—Tú comenzaste, idiota. Ahora responde antes que me cabree.

Rodé mis ojos y miré lo que me estaba señalando.

Era una colección de beisbol que incluía una chaqueta de los Red Socks, el equipo favorito de Emmet, una gorra a juego, un bate profesional, y una pelota autografiada por uno de los jugadores. Apuesto que a él le encantaría y lo usaría de inmediato, como niño después de recibir sus regalos de navidad. Bueno, quizás la pelota no. Esa probablemente quedaría sobre su escritorio, junto a su fotografía junto a Rose, y jamás sería tocada por otro ser humano.

Emmet creía fervientemente en el valor de colección y en guardar las cosas importantes en su empaque.

—Es perfecto, Rose. Lo amará.

Ella sonrió, feliz de encontrar el regalo perfecto y yo correspondí su sonrisa, agradecido de terminar al fin con esta tortura.

Fuimos hacia el vendedor y Rose le dijo lo que quería comprar. Mientras pasaba su tarjeta de crédito, me giré y me apoyé en el mesón mientras miraba hacia la calle.

Me di una gran sorpresa cuando vi a Bella caminar junto a una chica, tomándose un helado de cono. Debía de ser Alice. La había visto un par de veces cuando iba al bar junto a Bella.

No había visto a Bella en una semana después de ambas confesiones. Podría decir que me arrepentía, pero no lo hacía. Ya demasiado tiempo me había tomado y mi ego estaba algo lastimado al ver que ella siempre suspiraba por alguien que no fuera yo.

Vale, quizás Alec tenía lo suyo, con todo el asunto de cantar y su estilo de vida tan bohemio. Probablemente a algunas mujeres les iba eso.

Pero no Bella, estaba seguro de ello. Ella era tan dulce e inocente para los pensamientos oscuros y guarros de Alec. Él era de relaciones de una noche. Él desechaba a las mujeres después de usarlas. Y definitivamente Bella se merece más que un polvo rápido y sin sentido.

Pero no había caso con hacerle entender eso.

Ella, sin percatarse que la estaba viendo fijamente, sacó su pequeña y rosada lengua y le dio un gran lametazo a su helado. No pude evitar pensar en qué sabor tendría ella. O como se vería alrededor de mi longitud.

Carraspeé, de pronto incómodo al estar en un lugar público y con pensamientos tan poco decorosos.

—¿Quién es ella? —dijo Rose de pronto, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto.

—¿Qué?

—Ella —hizo un gesto con su mentón, señalando hacia fuera, sonriendo como un gato después de comerse un pajarillo—. Estás sonrojado, Eddy, cariño. Jamás te sonrojas.

—Sí, bueno, hace calor —murmuré, incómodo.

—Ajá…

—Nada que te incumba, Rosalie Hale.

—De acuerdo…

—Lo digo en serio.

—¡Te escucho! —pero, a pesar de sus palabras, me tomó de la muñeca y me comenzó a tirar hacia la salida.

Traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero la muy perra tenía más fuerza de lo que pensaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta, asumí que este encuentro era inevitable.

No era el hecho que no quería ver a Bella. De hecho quería y mucho. Pero la peor persona con la que podía hacerlo era con Rosalie como público. Porque ella, como abogado que era, iba a usar todo lo que dijera en mi contra.

Y cuando quería, podía ser tan molesta como un grano en el culo.

* * *

**Terminé recién y voy saliendo. Cuando vuelva resuelvo posibles errores. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Rose llegó antes que pudiera decir algo para remediarlo.

—¡Hola! —dijo demasiado entusiasta para mi tranquilidad. Le di una mirada envenenada, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Bella y Alice, quienes estaban mirando un escaparate de joyas, se giraron cuando escucharon a Rose chillar.

Tragué fuerte.

Por mucho que me quería convencer que este sería un encuentro de cortesía, mis manos sudorosas y mi pulso acelerado me decían lo contrario.

Porque viendo a Bella a plena luz del día, con su cabello suelto y sin una gota de maquillaje, me percaté que hermosa era un adjetivo que no cubría todo lo que ella era.

Se veía increíble. Los rayos del sol penetraban entre las hebras de su cabello, dándole varias tonalidades de marrón, chocolate y un toque rojizo. Incluso sus grandes ojos marrones se veían un tanto dorados si los veías con detención.

Sus labios, que siempre tendía a pintárselos de un rojo pasión cuando iba al bar —que no negaba que se veía sexy como el infierno— ahora estaban desprovistos de pintura, y el rosa de ellos parecía ser sacados de la fruta más suculenta que podía imaginar.

Quería obligarme a mirar hacia otro lado para no ser tildado como acosador, pero se me hacía físicamente imposible cuando ella insistía en verse así de apetecible.

Bella frunció su entrecejo cuando vio a Rosalie y luego, por cercanía, llevó su mirada hacia mí.

Pude ver claramente la sorpresa plantada en su cara.

—Eh, hola —le dije con torpeza, rascándome la cabeza sin saber bien qué decir.

Para mi poca fortuna, al parecer Rose sí lo tenía bien claro.

—Soy Rosalie —se presentó con un apretón de manos forzado. Rodé los ojos y preferí no reclamarle nada. Quién sabía qué podría hacer si le decía algo—, supongo que conocen a Edward juzgando por sus ojos de cachorro apenado que acaba de perder su juguete favorito.

_Ouch, Rose._

Mi ego quedaría seis metros bajo el suelo después de esta conversación.

Miré de reojo a Bella y parecía que aún no salía de su estupor.

No la culpaba.

Vi que la amiga de Alice se recuperaba más rápido. Después de mirar a Bella, a Rose y luego a mí, sonrió con tantas ganas que creí que se le podría dislocar su mandíbula.

—Eres Edward —lo dijo como afirmación y antes que pudiera responder, se giró hacia Rose—. Y tú eres Rosalie… y estás acá, con Edward.

Alice le dio una mirada significativa a Bella y ella frunció su entrecejo.

—¿Y ustedes son…? —Rose dejó la pregunta abierta.

—Soy Alice —respondió con una sonrisa— y ella es Bella. Conocemos a Edward del bar. Hemos ido un par de veces.

Sí, ese era un eufemismo.

Un par de veces no alcanzaban a describir las veces que habían ido en los últimos tres o cuatro meses.

Especialmente Bella.

Traté otra vez en mirarla a los ojos, pero ella insistía en mirar el suelo como si fuera la actividad más interesante de su vida.

Rosalie carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos.

—Así que… ¿qué tan bien conocen a Edward? —insinuó con un tono de voz sugerente.

¿Podría matar a Rose sin sufrir las consecuencias de mi enorme hermano mayor?

No lo creía, probablemente me comería vivo, pero ahora mismo no podía dejar de soñar en ello.

—Oh, yo creo que Bella lo ha aprendido a conocer _muy_ bien. O al menos yo creo que eso pretende —dijo Alice agitando sus cejas y no pude evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad con ello.

¿A qué se refería?

¿Bella hablaba con sus amigas de… _mí_?

Llámenme ególatra, pero eso se sintió bastante bien.

Mordí mi mejilla para no sonreír como idiota. Tampoco confiaba ahora mismo en lo que podía salir de mi boca. Probablemente me veía como adolescente hormonal en estos momentos.

—No me digas —musitó Rose muy bajito y casi podía ver el engranaje de su cabeza girando sin control.

Le supliqué con la mirada.

_Por favor, Rose. En serio me gusta esta chica…_

Ella sólo me guiñó un ojo y siguió sonriendo.

—Edward no me había hablado de ustedes —murmuró como quien habla del clima.

—¿En serio? —dijo Alice— Quizás no somos tan memorables para Edward después de todo.

—Eso no es cierto…

—Shh, Edward, estamos hablando —susurró Rose un tanto fuerte para que todos escucharan—. Es rudo interrumpir una conversación.

Oh, sí. El asesinato parecía un muy buen plan.

Creo que Rose sólo ha sido dulce una vez y fue con mis padres cuando Emmett la llevó a conocerlos. Ahí fue educada y con buenos modales. Incluso recuerdo que se puso un vestido de esos parecidos de los años setenta de perfecta ama de casa con cintas y mierdas por el estilo.

Pero fuera de ello, Rosalie Hale era el epítome de perra sin corazón.

Vale, estaba exagerando. Si tenía corazón. Siempre me recordaba lo que suelo olvidar a menudo y de hecho ella me recordó el cumpleaños de Emmett. También me visitaba de vez en cuando y me hacía la cena para varios días. Tenía sus atributos, no lo podía negar.

Pero lo de perra no se lo sacaba nadie.

Ah. Y entrometida como el infierno.

Así que cuando la vi tan interesada en Alice y Bella, supongo que debería haber visto lo que se avecinaba. Probablemente había planeado algo del que yo tendría que sufrir las consecuencias.

Pero jamás me imaginé en un millón de años lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Sin siguiera ponerme bajo aviso, Rosalie abrazó mi cintura y apretó su cuerpo junto al mío tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Como era unos pocos centímetros más baja que yo, me miró hacia arriba y pestañeó varias veces antes de hablar, con sus labios rozando mi mentón.

—Edward, cariño, ¿por qué no invitamos a tus _amiguitas_ al cumpleaños de Emmett?

* * *

**Próximo capítulo, un muy necesario Bella POV. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Esto era extraño.

Una intensa opresión en mi pecho me estaba molestando hace un rato y por más que quería evitarlo, no podía despegar los ojos de la pareja que tenía al frente.

Rosalie, quien no tengo idea de dónde salió, tenía apretado a Edward como si quisiera adherirse a él. Su brazo derecho estaba abrazando la mitad de su cuerpo y vi que levantó su mano izquierda con tortuosa lentitud por sobre el pecho de Edward hasta posarla en su nuca, jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

Ese gesto fue muy íntimo. Llámenme loca, pero hipotéticamente hablando, cuando _alguien_ se le confiesa a otra persona, se tiende a pensar que ese _alguien _está sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Y si _alguien _va y dice todas esas palabras románticas y confunden a esta otra persona sabiendo que tiene a alguien más esperándolo… pues, bueno, _alguien apesta_.

Alice me golpeó son su codo e hizo que un poco de mi helado cayera sobre mi mano.

―Si sigues gruñendo así, tendré que llevarte a la perrera para que te vacunen ―susurró Alice, claramente entretenida con todo el asunto.

¿Estaba yo gruñendo? Eso no parecía posible. Yo definitivamente no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Y no creía que este fuera el momento para comenzar a hacer algo desde mi subconsciente.

Edward y Rosalie susurraron entre ellos, él hablando muy rápido y ella sonriendo como si él le iluminara la vida con sólo existir. Luego, ella acarició su nariz con la suya y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mirándome de reojo, como si se asegurara que yo estuviese viendo todo el acto.

Gruñí.

Quién lo diría.

―¿Y? ―dijo con una gran y perfecta sonrisa con dientes extremadamente blancos― ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren ir al cumpleaños de Emmett?

―Rose, no creo que…

―Edward, _pichoncito_ ―dijo con un tono nasal, mirándolo sólo a él―, nos divertiremos mucho. Quieres que me divierta, ¿cierto?

Vi que Edward quería decir algo. Abrió la boca, esperó y luego la cerró en una línea firme.

―Rosalie…

―Edward…

—¿En serio? —gimió, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Mierda.

¿Por qué sentía esta extraña compulsión en girar su cara para que mirara a mí y no a ella?

Esta conversación me estaba comenzando a exasperar.

Finalmente, Edward suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros.

—Bien, pueden venir a la fiesta de Emmett. Será fantástico —dijo con voz monocorde, pasándose los dedos por su caótico cabello, desordenándolo aun más.

Y ahora pensaba en cómo sería pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

Quizás era suave. Parecía suave. ¿Será suave?

Agité mi cabeza.

Estaba alucinando.

—¡Será genial! —exclamó Alice, aplaudiendo y mirándome como para buscar compañía en su entusiasmo.

La miré con expresión aburrida.

Supongo que dejé claro mi punto.

—¡Absolutamente! —dijo Rosalie, sorprendiéndome como alguien tan hermosa puede incluso verse increíble cuando chilla y salta en su lugar.

_Dios. _

Ahora mismo Alice y Rose parecían hechas la una a la otra.

La rubia sacó una libreta de su bolso y comenzó a anotar la dirección de este supuesto Emmett, al cual iríamos a su asombrosa fiesta de cumpleaños sin siquiera conocerlo. Para mi completa sorpresa no iba a ser de noche y con más alcohol que personas, como acostumbraba a ser invitada por mis compañeros de clases. Esta sería una barbacoa con piscina, y otra vez volví a sentir que esta no era una muy buena idea.

¿Qué diría Edward cuando me viera en bañador? ¿Qué debería ponerme? ¿Será mejor un bañador de un cuerpo, prefiriendo la sutileza, o quizás sería mejor mi pequeño bikini azul que me dio Alice y que jamás he usado por rozar la obscenidad?

¿Y por qué me estaba preguntando todo esto? Era Edward, por todos los cielos.

Ah, sí. Por eso.

Es Edward.

Y él… dijo _esas_ cosas.

Quiero morir.

Alice y Rosalie siguieron hablando y haciendo planes, y yo la odié un poco más.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora me quería quitar también a mi mejor amiga?

_Whoa, Bella, para ahí. Rosalie no te ha quitado nada. Edward no es tuyo._

Sí, bueno. Pero él si dijo esas cosas.

Seguía apestando.

—¿Y qué opinas, Bella?

Miré a Alice sin entender nada.

Ella rodó los ojos y habló lentamente, como si le estuviese explicando a un niño de 4 años.

—Queremos ir a almorzar, ya sabes, los cuatro juntos. ¿Quieres ir?

Ni de cerca.

—Uh, lo siento, Alice. Tengo varios deberes que ni siquiera he comenzado —miré de reojo a Edward, esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente como para salir de esta—. Supongo que para otra vez será.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

Al parecer no funcionó.

—Oh, bien. Entonces te acompaño a casa. Adiós, Rose, Edward —sonrió—, nos vemos en la barbacoa.

Yo sonreí con los labios apretados, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ellos.

Edward no hizo ningún intento para despedirse de vuelta. Sólo se quedó ahí parado, mirándome con esos intensos ojos verdes que ahora no podía dejar de pensar. Sus palabras aún me tenían la cabeza algo desordenada y verlo con otra chica, que es asquerosamente atractiva, hacía que me confundiera mucho más.

¿Sería Edward uno de esos hombres que saltaban de mujer en mujer?

¿Y por qué me importaba tanto?

* * *

**Curioso esto de los celos… no sabes que los tienes hasta que sacan las garras. ;)**

**Capítulo cortito para avanzar en la historia. Mi semana fue una locura e incluso yo misma me sorprendí al no tener tiempo ni para escribir un drabble… y eso es decir demasiado. Estúpida vida real.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Seattle había sido benevolente con el día de hoy. Un hermoso día soleado adornaba las calles de la ciudad e incluso las personas parecían estar más felices. Estaba como para silbar por la calle una canción animada y caminar al ritmo de ella.

O quizás era porque Rosalie había tenido la mejor idea del mundo al invitar a Bella y Alice a la barbacoa.

Tomé un trago de mi cerveza y miré sin disimulo hacia el borde de la piscina. Estaba Bella sentada al lado de Alice y mi madre les estaba ofreciendo algo para beber. Hacía mucho calor. Vi como intercambiaron un par de palabras, Esme sonrió y Bella enrojeció, quitándose la blusa para exponer una pequeña prenda que de seguro seguiría recordando hoy en la noche.

Bella se abanicó con un sombrero que llevaba y dejó que su cabello cayera por sobre un hombro.

—Mierda, Edward. ¿Desde cuando eres tan poco sutil?

Miré a mi hermano de reojo, sin molestarme en responder su pregunta.

—Eso mismo pensé —dijo Rose, que acababa de llegar con la carne para la parrilla—. Edward jamás es así de obvio. _Jamás. _Usualmente toma lo que quiere y no hay necesidad de tanto misterio barato.

—Aunque no es un misterio. Se ve a kilómetros que le gusta…

—Es incluso adorable. Casi puedo verle los corazones sobre su cabeza.

—No olvides la canción cursi. Definitivamente se necesita una de esas en este momento.

—Podemos poner alguna para darle algo de tono al ambiente. Ya sabes, para que Edward _al fin_ haga su movimiento…

—¿Pueden callarse? —farfullé, molesto— Dios, son el uno para el otro.

—¡Ah, y habla! —ironizó la rubia.

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Jódete.

—Ah, no, cariño. Eso definitivamente queda para el hermano mayor de los Cullen —Emmett agitó sus cejas y me pegó un fuerte golpe en mi espalda con su enorme mano—. ¿Pero qué tal si llamamos a la muñequita esa que no dejas de mirar como acosador desesperado? De seguro estará interesada en lo que planeas con ella.

—No planeo nada.

—Como si alguien te creyera — Emmett rio y Rosalie soltó unas risitas.

Por mucho que quisiera admitirme a mí mismo lo contrario, la verdad es que era cierto que no tenía planeado ningún tipo de plan de acción. Bella no me había dicho nada después que le dije lo que sentía por ella podía suponer que todavía tenía ese encaprichamiento por Alec. No podía hacer mucho para sacarla de su fantasía.

—¿Tenemos compañía?

Papá acababa de llegar con unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Debía de estar recién terminando su turno.

—La novia de Edward y su amiga —respondió Emmett, sonriendo malévolamente.

Él se giró, con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Edward?

—No es mi novia, papá —respondí en un suspiro—. Es… una amiga.

—No tienes que mentirle a este viejo…

—Tengo veinticuatro años. Creo que comprendo que poseo el permiso paternal para tener una relación amorosa.

—Interrumpiré para discrepar —dijo Emmett con falsa voz de seriedad—. Presentaré evidencia A, conocida como Tanya Denali. La trajiste hace un año a casa y Esme jamás había hecho una cena tan mala. Creo que aún puedo sentir el sabor de legía en mi boca —hizo caras de asco y yo sólo rodé los ojos.

—Tuvo una mala noche, ¿y qué?

—Hizo lo mismo con Charlotte… y creo que con Amber, ¿o fue Sussie?

—No olvides a Lauren —añadió Rose— también conocida como _Voz-Nasal _Mallory. Después de Tanya, creí que no había mujer en la tierra más insoportable que ella y luego vas y te superas a ti mismo, Edward. ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo Esme?

—No pasó nada…

—Claro que sí. Lauren tenía una araña en el tobillo. Corrió de casa como si estuviera en llamas.

—Eso no significa que…

—¿Cuándo has visto una araña en tu casa, Edward? —Rose tenía una ceja levantada y Emmett asentía efusivamente— Esme debe tener un complejo de limpieza. Las arañas no existen en su casa. Simplemente no lo hacen.

Miré a papá para tener algo de apoyo, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Esme puede ser algo… sobreprotectora.

—¡Están siendo absurdos!

Emmett pasó su enorme brazo por sobre mi hombro y me hizo girar para que quedásemos justo al frente de Bella y Alice.

—No, querido hermano. Tú estás en negación.

Vi como Esme llegaba con una bandeja de limonadas —aparentemente hecha por ella misma—, con unos de nuestros mejores vasos y con una rodaja de limón en el borde.

Mamá se esmeraba en las cosas que hace, pero esa bebida parecía ser sacada de catálogo.

Luego le sonrió a las chicas y habló con ellas con su sonrisa sincera, no la que usa para ser políticamente correcta. Se sentó en el borde de la silla de Sol y le palmeó la rodilla a Bella, quien se sonrojó y acompañó su sonrisa.

_Mierda Santa._

A Esme le gusta Bella.

No es que dudara de las capacidades de conquista paterna de Bella, ella era lo suficientemente educada y sencilla para encantar a cualquier persona.

Pero también tenía que estar un poco de acuerdo con papá.

Esme sí era sobreprotectora.

Siempre he pensado que Rose tuvo suerte. No es la manzana más amable del árbol…

Y también estaba el hecho que Rosalie ama a Emmett más que a ella misma, y eso no es fácil de conseguir.

—¿Edward? —mamá estaba frente a mí y me sacó de mis pensamientos de golpe— ¿Podrías ir a ayudar a Bella? —sonrió con inocencia— Necesita que alguien le aplique loción en la espalda, ¿no crees? Después de todo, el cuidado de la piel es _muy_ importante.

Parpadeé, confundido, y miré a mi alrededor.

Carlisle estaba mordiéndose los labios para no reír, Emmett estaba agitando exageradamente sus cejas y Rosalie tenía esa mirada de superioridad, como si quisiera decir _"te lo dije"._

Volví a mirar a Esme y una lenta sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

—Por supuesto —acordé, besando la mejilla de mi madre y caminando hacia Bella.

¿Quién diría que la aprobación de tu madre te podía dar tanta seguridad?

* * *

**Edward es… tan mamón. xD**

**Las adoro, nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Veo que Edward viene hacia donde Alice y yo estamos sentadas y comienzo a sentir que el pánico invade mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué vine acá de todas formas? No es como si debía venir por algún compromiso sentimental o algo parecido. No conocía a Emmett, apenas había cruzado palabras con Rosalie y, si íbamos por la misma línea de pensamiento, ni siquiera era tan cercana a Edward.

Pero él había dicho que le gustaba.

Y una pequeña parte de mí sentía una extraña calidez.

No, no calidez.

Emoción.

_Novedad._

Es como cuando quieres un helado de fresa y lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en eso. Sales de tu casa con la firme intención de comprarte un helado de fresa en el local de la esquina, pero en el camino va una niña con un cono de chocolate y de pronto te hace dudar de tu decisión. Y es así el chocolate simplemente no puede desaparecer de tu sistema.

Quizás no quería fresa después de todo. El chocolate también es delicioso en su forma única y particular. Es dulce y adictivo. Es simple y a la vez complejo. Es, sin lugar a dudas, único en su clase.

Y estaba usando unos lentes _Ray-Ban_ de una forma que podría ser ilegal en algunos estados.

Mi Dios, el chocolate es _atractivo_…

Recompuse mi mirada de psicópata y pasé el dorso de mi mano por la comisura de mi boca por si había dejado caer algo de baba. Escuché como Alice estaba riéndose entre dientes.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—¿Qué? —logré chillar y mirarme en el reflejo de sus gafas con completo terror.

¿Acaso era tan obvia?

¿Me vio babear mientras yo lo miraba?

—Con la loción solar —sonrió de forma torcida y creo que sentí como las mariposas en mi estómago estaban teniendo una alocada fiesta de fraternidad.

—Oh… ¡Oh! Eh, no te preocupes, Alice puede…

—¡Voy al baño! —anunció ella y desapareció antes que pudiera anclarla a su silla.

Vi como desaparecía por la puerta trasera de la gran casa de los Cullen.

_Traidora._

—Supongo que no tienes excusa ahora.

—No estaba excusándome —balbuceé sin siquiera creer mis palabras.

Él solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, sentándose a mi lado sin siquiera anunciarse.

No es como si necesitara pedirme permiso, de todas formas. Era su casa.

—Tu hermano es simpático —le dije de pronto, tratando de hacer conversación superficial.

Lo había conocido cuando llegamos junto a Alice y fue él quien nos recibió tan calurosamente. Era como si nos conociera de toda la vida, abrazándonos con fuerza y agradeciendo nuestra compañía. Estuve a punto de decirle que nosotras debíamos agradecerle a él. Era comida gratis y una enorme piscina para nosotras, sólo por llevar un regalo de unos cuantos dólares.

De todas formas nos hizo pasar, nos presentó a Esme —la madre de Edward y Emmett— y nos llevaron al patio trasero como si fuéramos invitadas especiales.

Casi me sentía que yo era la festejada.

Aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí, especialmente la de Rosalie. Desde que llegué no dejaba de darme esos mensajes raros con sus ojos azules. Como si me estuviese analizando. O como si no terminara de comprenderme del todo.

¿Qué había para comprender? Quizás su sexto sentido femenino sospechaba _algo _entre Edward y yo… si es que existiera algo.

Porque no lo había.

No había nada entre Edward y yo.

Y Rosalie no debería preocuparse por ello.

Levanté la vista hacia su eterna mirada y vi como seguía junto a la parrilla, mirándome con una ceja alzada. Emmett se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y le palmeó el trasero.

_¿Qué demonios?_

O esta familia era muy, eh, _solidaria_, o algo acá no me calzaba del todo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro —murmuró distraído, encajando sus lentes en el tope de su cabeza.

Lo encaré al mismo tiempo que él agarraba su botella de cerveza para subirlo a sus labios y darle un largo trago. Su cabeza se inclinó mostrando la longitud de su cuello y pude ver perfectamente como su manzana de Adán se movía arriba y abajo mientras tragaba.

Nunca había pensado que ver a un hombre beber podía ser tan erótico. Pero ahí, viendo a Edward delante de los rayos del Sol, iluminando sus hebras de cabello cobrizo y con un halo de luz a su alrededor, lo único que podía pensar era en lamer el hueco de su cuello y seguir hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Y hoy no se había afeitado. Tenía unas pequeñas pelusas rubias alrededor de su mandíbula y sobre su labio superior que apenas se podría definir como barba. Era una especie de coloración dorada de su piel, haciendo mis dedos picar por trazar aquellos puntos y unirlos en figuras sin patrón.

Tragué con fuerza, sintiendo mi garganta cada vez más seca.

Supongo que tener pensamientos indecorosos producía sed.

Me pasé una mano por el dorso de mi cuello para secar un poco el sudor que sentía que bajaba por mi espalda y vi que Edward desviaba su mirada sólo un segundo para seguir mis movimientos. Como si tuviese piloto automático, mi mano no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió por sobre mi clavícula, hasta llegar al borde de mi diminuto bikini azul.

Sí, estaba prácticamente tocándome frente a Edward Cullen.

Como aun no olvidaba que me había dicho todas esas cosas y tenía a Rosalie con él, decidí ser un poco malvada.

Me consideraba una persona bastante pasiva y no tendía a buscar una confrontación sólo por el gusto de hacer pelea. Sin embargo, había algo que no soportaba y eso era la infidelidad. Odiaba a un hombre hablador e infiel.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la parrilla y sonreí con inocencia antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué tu novia tiene su lengua en la garganta de tu hermano?

Y fue así como Edward escupió su cerveza y comenzó a toser sin control.

* * *

**¿Recuerdan que Rosalie se hizo pasar por la novia de Edward para sacarle celos a Bella? Creo que Eddy tiene algo que explicar… ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Después de las maniobras de rescate que Emmett siempre había rogado practicar conmigo cuando quiso ser salvavidas y yo tratando de encontrar el aire necesario para seguir viviendo, al fin pude tomar una gran bocanada de aire para calmar mi repentino ataque de tos.

Maldita sea, Bella me agarró desprevenido.

—Ya estoy bien —dije con voz rasposa, tragando con esfuerzo—, dispérsense, gente. No hay nada que mirar.

Esme y Carlisle fueron los primeros en irse, ya que mamá lo arrastró alegando por "darle privacidad a los niños para que sigan hablando". Sí, creo que ya había comprendido que le gustaba Bella.

No la culpaba. A mi también me gustaba.

—¿En serio estás bien, hermano? Puedo darte respiración de boca a boca, aun no he olvidado mis prácticas de salvación…

_Eww._

—Dios, no, Emmett. Eso es para cuando las personas están inconscientes. No quiero tu asquerosa boca sobre la mía.

—A Rosie no le importa —infló su pecho y agitó sus cejas hacia Rosalie, quien sólo rodó los ojos.

Miré a Bella recordando lo que me había dicho justo antes de comenzar a toser sin control.

De hecho, eso fue lo que provocó mi tan poca decorosa respuesta.

Ella pensaba que yo tenía una relación con Rosalie. Cuando nos encontramos en la calle y Rose se colgó a mi brazo y dijo todas esas cosas parecía como si así lo fuera. No la contradije, porque… bueno, porque parecía celosa y me gustaba imaginar que era porque no le era tan indiferente después de todo.

Soy un hombre y tengo ego.

—¿Pueden dejarnos a solas con Bella? —pregunté mirándola a ella, quien tenía su mirada sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Rose se llevó a Emmett y quedamos en silencio. Bella parecía estar muy interesada en su manicura, evitando a toda costa mirarme a los ojos.

Carraspeé para probar mi garganta desgastada.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mhm?

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —susurró— No somos nada, Edward. No me debes ninguna disculpa.

—¿Puedes, por favor, mirarme?

Muy lentamente sus ojos viajaron desde mi pecho, subiendo hasta mis clavículas y de ahí hasta mis labios. Parpadeando varias veces, finalmente conectó con mis ojos.

Estábamos sentados otra vez en la banca y nuestros muslos casi se tocaban. Podía sentir su calor irradiando hacia mi cuerpo.

Apreté mis puños para controlarme y no lanzarme sobre ella como animal en celo.

—Rosalie no es mi novia —dije lentamente, viendo como el brillo en sus ojos cambiaba.

—¿No lo es?

—No.

—¿Y por qué parecía que lo fuera cuando nos encontramos?

Fue mi turno de bajar los ojos. Incluso sentí que me sonrojaba.

—Tal vez lo hizo para causar algún tipo de respuesta de tu parte.

Bella frunció su entrecejo.

—¿Por qué Rosalie haría eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Porque me conoce —dije casualmente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Y creo que supuso que algo pasaba entre nosotros.

—No hay nada entre nosotros, Edward —murmuró con las mejillas coloradas.

Dios, era adorable.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero quiero que haya algo entre nosotros, Bella —ataqué, mordiéndome la mejilla para no reír de su vergüenza.

—Y si supuso _eso_ —continuó, moviendo sus manos entre nosotros— ¿por qué haría parecer que ella tenía una relación contigo?

—Ah, porque Rosalie cree fervientemente en la acción-reacción que provocan los celos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Fue así como comenzó su noviazgo con Emmett. Ella había tratado de llamar su atención por varios meses, pero Em siempre ha sido algo despistado —reí entre dientes—. Resulta que una noche se encontraron en una fiesta de fraternidad. Emmett la saludó como si fuese una amiga más y Rosalie simplemente explotó. Fue hacia el amigo que acompañaba Emmett y lo besó frente a él. Y _en serio_ lo besó.

—Oh, por Dios.

—Emmett dejó su sonrisa atrás y puso sus puños sobre su entonces mejor amigo en su mandíbula por besar a _su Rosie_. Ella no podía estar más feliz. Y, bueno, el resto es historia.

—¿Entonces Rosalie quería que yo la golpeara y que te lanzara sobre mi hombro como una especie de cavernícola?

Solté una carcajada y me rasqué la nuca, realmente sin saber qué decir.

—No lo sé —me encogí de hombros, aun riendo—. Jamás he comprendido el razonamiento de Rosalie.

Bella gruñó.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No —sonó como una niña en un berrinche.

—Bella…

Ella sopló un mechón de su cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos. Se veía molesta.

—No me gusta que me manipulen, Edward.

—No trataba de hacerlo.

Porque en serio no lo hacía. Fue un error inocente. Creo que sufrí más yo que ella.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo hago.

Y luego, ella hizo algo que me sorprendió.

Levantó su brazo y ofreció su mano, como si quisiera que se la estrechase.

—¿Tregua? —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa— Tal vez yo quería provocar una reacción sobre ti cuando te pregunté, uhm, _eso_. Ambos nos equivocamos.

—De hecho fue Rosalie…

—Cállate y acepta la tregua.

Reí y negué con la cabeza, estrechando su pequeña mano entre mis dedos. Ella sonrió como si le estuviese dando algo muy importante y sólo pude sonreírle de vuelta, porque eso la haría feliz.

Estoy tan jodido.

—¿Y, Edward?

—¿Mhm?

Aun miraba como nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y le estaba acariciando suavemente el dorso de la suya con uno de mis pulgares.

¿Se dará cuenta lo bien que conectamos?

La risita de Bella me sacó de mi trance.

Levanté mi mirada y me encontré una sonrisa socarrona de Bella.

—El Sol está bastante fuerte —dijo con voz inocente—. ¿Podrías aplicarme algo de loción solar en la espalda? Yo no alcanzo.

Detuve mis movimientos en sus manos, mirando intensamente sus orbes chocolates. Ella quería decir algo, pero no con palabras. Tenía ese brillo juguetón que le daba el alcohol, como si estuviese achispada, pero ahora sabía que estaba completamente sobria.

¿Qué me quería decir?

Pero cuando Bella se dio vuelta, exponiendo su torso desnudo, mis pensamientos menos decorosos salieron a la luz.

No iba a desperdiciar ahora tan desinteresada propuesta.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

La piel de Bella era tan suave, recordé mientras caminábamos hacia su departamento.

La barbacoa había terminado. Emmett agradeció la celebración e incluso me percaté que había conectado con Alice y Bella de inmediato. Él siempre había sido de esas personas con la broma en la punta de la lengua, pero creo que nunca se había encontrado con alguien que se las respondiera con tanta facilidad. Y no era solo Alice. Bella también podía jugar a las bromas en doble sentido y eso a Emmett le pareció graciosísimo. Me lo hizo saber antes de ofrecerme ir a dejarlas a su casa.

Al parecer toda la familia Cullen estaba de acuerdo con mi actual elección.

Si sólo Bella pensara lo mismo…

Alice se excusó antes y dijo que había llegado en su carro, pero que yo podía ir a dejar a Bella, ya que ella tenía planes para después.

No le creí del todo.

No me importó demasiado.

Así que terminamos yendo en mi automóvil, rodeados de música suave y una conversación superficial.

Sin embargo, Bella me tenía vuelto loco.

Estaba usando unos pequeños pantaloncillos de mezclilla que apenas le cubrían lo necesario y podía ver la interminable forma de sus muslos. Su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros y con la ventana abierta el viento lo batía y su olor azotaba mis fosas nasales. Por Dios, si creía que era hermosa, olerla en mi carro la hacía irresistible.

Y cuando nos bajamos y le dije que la acompañaría hasta su puerta, ella no se negó. Caminamos uno al lado del otro y a veces sus dedos tocaban la piel expuesta de mis brazos. Escondí el estremecimiento que invadía mi cuerpo lo mejor que pude.

Cuando llegamos a su puerta, ella se adelantó y comenzó a buscar su llave en su bolso. Tenía la espalda descubierta con esos pequeños breteles de su blusa blanca. Podía ver el tirante de su bikini azul a transparencia y recordé que esa misma piel la había tocado hace pocas horas atrás.

Esparcí la crema por su espalda baja y podría jurar que ella soltó un suspiro cuando lo hice. Reprimí con fuerzas las ganas que tenía de bajar la cabeza y besar su nuca descubierta e ir bajando con mis labios, recorriendo todo lo que mis dedos tocaban.

Y cuando llegué al borde de sus caderas, sentí una presión común en mis pantalones, que me hizo parar de inmediato. Era un pervertido, pero no quería que Bella se enterara de ello.

Sentí el ruido de unas llaves y levanté la mirada, saliendo de mis dulces ensoñaciones.

Bella estaba mirándome sobre uno de sus hombros, con una ceja levantada.

¿Sabrá que estaba pensando en ella de una forma tan poco decorosa?

Carraspeé y no pude evitar otra vez que mis ojos viajaran por su espalda y llegara a su redondeado trasero.

_Demonios…_

Miré sus ojos nuevamente y ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Oh, ella sabe.

Sonreí de forma torcida.

Ella enrojeció.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Edward —susurró—. Me la he pasado de maravilla.

—Yo también —murmuré. Porque lo hice. Tener a Bella semidesnuda caminando por todos lados definitivamente era algo que debía archivar en mi memoria.

Ella se giró y apoyó su espalda en la puerta.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Yo, uhm… —de pronto se veía nerviosa, y se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Sería gracioso si no fuera tan putamente caliente.

Aclaré mi garganta y me acerqué a ella, porque, bueno, no podía estar demasiado lejos cuando la tenía frente a mí. Aspiré su aroma y juro que sentí como si estuviera oliendo sensualidad pura y cruda.

Bella me afectaba más de lo que ella jamás sería consciente.

—¿Quieres…? —se lamió los labios y me di cuenta que estábamos mucho más cerca. Mi mano derecha estaba apoyada en la puerta al lado de su cara y me había inclinado hacia ella. Bella exhaló al mismo tiempo que yo inhalaba. Madre mía— ¿Quieres entrar un rato?

La miré a los ojos atentamente. Sabía qué seguía después de esto, había usado la misma tácticas innumerables ocasiones. A veces yo lo decía y otras veces provocaba que mi pareja lo dijera, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Ofrecer entrar por un momento, terminaba sin dudas en la cama y con las piernas entrelazadas.

A veces ni siquiera lograba llegar y la pared era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Y Bella lo pronunció.

Ella estaba ofreciéndome entrar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de llevar algo de sangre a mi cerebro, porque la otra cabeza estaba acaparando toda la atención.

Sentí como su mano se enroscaba en el cabello que tenía en la nuca y me jalaba hacia abajo, mientras que la otra tocaba tentativamente mi cintura y mi espalda.

Ella estaba tratando de acercarse a mí y yo por alguna razón inexplicable no me dejaba hacerlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Los modales que me enseñó mi madre? ¿Mi caballerosidad perdida? ¿El miedo a que todo esto sea un puto sueño?

La verdad es que no era raro que dos personas intimaran sin conocerse, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía ser así con Bella. No con ella. No cuando es demasiado especial como para atraparla como cualquier otra entre mi cuerpo desesperado y una fría pared. O en la alfombra de la entrada. O en el sillón del departamento…

Mi imaginación no daba tregua y era un espectador demasiado dispuesto.

Los labios de Bella viajaron por mi barbilla, dejando un camino electrizante por donde pasaran. Luego, muy lentamente, ella sacó sus dientes y mordisqueó.

Puta. Madre.

Eso fue sexy.

Nadie era tan firme como para resistirse.

Gruñí y me rendí.

Mierda, si quería esto hace meses.

Toqué los labios de Bella y ambos gemimos al unísono.

¿El mejor beso que he tenido?

Este.

Y probablemente los que le sigan en sucesión.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

_Para Cammy, porque la amo así tanto. :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Oh, Dios mío, estoy besando a Edward. Quiero decir, _realmente besando_. Tiene su lengua tan profundamente en mi boca que estoy pensando que quiere llegar hasta mis amígdalas. No es que me queje, claro. Soy una participante bastante activa en el asunto.

Nos tambaleamos por la entrada mientras trato de quitarle la camisa con movimientos torpes. Él no ayuda en nada, ya que metió su mano por mi espalda y está delineando las tiritas de mi bañador. Tiemblo ante la sensación y me abrazo a él para sentir todo su cuerpo contra el mío.

Y lo siento, justo ahí, en mi vientre bajo. Edward en serio está disfrutando de este beso. Sonrío sobre sus labios y me da una audacia que hasta pocos minutos atrás no sabía que tenía. Ya que no puedo quitarle la camisa, tendré que tocar debajo de ella, tal como él lo hace conmigo.

Toco el borde de sus jeans y arrastro mis uñas por la piel expuesta que encuentro. Edward suelta mi boca con un jadeo y apoya su frente en uno de mis hombros.

—Joder…

Mi corazón late sin control y aprovecho la posición para besar y mordisquear el contorno de su cuello. Él murmura palabras de apreciación y balancea suavemente sus caderas.

Oh, Edward.

No lo digo. En cambio, suelto un gemido.

Él lo toma como punto de continuación y me besa nuevamente, haciéndome incluso retorcer los dedos de los pies.

Edward besa tan bien. _Tan bien_. Mi cabeza da vueltas mientras él toca cada punto erógeno dentro de mi boca. Su lengua parece estar hablando el idioma del sexo, mientras la saca y la vuelve a introducir en un ritmo tortuoso. Paso mis uñas por su espalda y giro mi cara para profundizar el beso. Él gruñe y me arrincona con la pared del pasillo.

_Oh…_

Un pensamiento fugaz corre por mi mente y quiero repetirlo en la vida real. ¿Será posible? ¿Le gustará a Edward?

Él pasa su mano por mi cintura y llega hasta el borde externo de mi pecho. Luego, oh tan lentamente, lo acuna y le da un suave apretón.

Ah, sí.

Entonces lo hago.

Levanto mi pierna y la engancho en la cadera de Edward.

—Ah, Bella, mierda… —habla sobre mis labios entre jadeos. Yo también estoy jadeando por algo de aire. Él toca la parte trasera de mi rodilla y se acerca incluso más a mí, balanceando sus caderas con más ahínco. Lo siento todo y en todas partes, pero justo en aquello lugar que llora por él. Gimo con fuerza y mordisqueo su labio inferior— No sabes lo que estás provocando, pequeña…

Sí que lo hago.

O eso creo.

Pero ahora no quiero pensar.

Quiero sentir.

Quiero _sentir _a Edward.

—Por favor… —ruego, pero no estoy segura a qué.

Mis hormonas alborotadas me tienen fuera de control. Trato de enfocarme lo suficiente para ver a Edward y la vista casi me deja caer sobre el abismo. Edward está despeinado por tener mis dedos sobre su cabello, sus labios están hinchados y enrojecidos por nuestros besos apasionados y sus ojos verdes están nublados por la pasión.

Me muerdo el labio y me trago el suspiro que quema mi garganta.

¿Siempre ha sido así de guapo?

O soy una idiota, o necesito seriamente una visita al oculista.

Hoy fue un día tan bueno, no le mentí a Edward. Pasé un buen rato hablando con él y conociéndolo mejor. Lo conozco hace meses pero recién hoy me di cuenta que de lo único que hablábamos era de mí. Y ahora quería conocerlo a él. Quería saber todo de él.

Lo vi si playera y con una sonrisa sincera jugueteaba con su hermano. Lo vi hablándole suavemente a su mamá y escuchando a su padre atentamente. Y lo vi en un lindo día de sol, iluminado por la alegría y no detrás de un bar, sonriendo por cordialidad.

Creo que lo vi a él. Al verdadero Edward.

Y ahora quería _realmente _conocerlo.

Nos habíamos quedado mirándonos atentamente, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Recorrí suavemente el contorno de sus abdominales y su piel tembló ante mi toque. Edward tomó aire con fuerza, pero no dejó de mirarme a los ojos.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró con voz ronca.

¿Cómo pretende que me quede de pie después de tal declaración?

Mis rodillas se debilitan y quiero algo de descanso.

Lo agarro de las solapas de su camisa y lo tiro hasta el centro de la sala y luego me dejo caer en el sillón con él sobre mi cuerpo.

Y es ahí cuando me encuentro a Edward entre mis piernas y me sonrojo después de haberlo tocado y besado hasta cansarme.

Él pasa suavemente su mano por mis mejillas, casi con ternura. A pesar de encontrarnos en tan atrevida posición, él enlentece sus movimientos y agacha su cabeza para besarme con languidez.

Suspiro sobre sus labios y él se traga mis apreciaciones. Paso mis manos por sus brazos, delineo sus bíceps y llego hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, peinando su cabello perezosamente. Él sigue moviendo sus labios como un experto, pasando su lengua por sobre mi labio inferior para luego succionarlo suavemente.

Oh, él simplemente me está matando a fuego lento.

Acerco mis caderas y las meneo, para volver a aquella danza sensual.

Él empuja un par de veces, pero luego se detiene abruptamente.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos cerrados.

—¿Edward? —dijo titubeante.

—Bella, creo… oh, demonios… creo que debemos parar.

—¿Qué? —dijo una octava más alta, porque, ¿en serio? ¿Parar ahora?

—No… —susurro con un puchero, abrazándome más a su cuerpo.

No quiero que pare.

Quiero que _siga_.

Así que se lo digo.

—Por favor, Edward… lo deseo.

—Bella, no.

—_Por favor_.

Nos quedamos un segundo en silencio. Nuestros pechos se rozan por nuestra respiración laboriosa y mi piel hipersensible lo aprecia. Edward está metido en sus conversaciones internas, aun con los párpados fuertemente apretados.

Luego de lo que parece una eternidad, él los abre.

—Creo que me iré al infierno.

Y me besa nuevamente.

* * *

**Jiji, ¿mejor? Creo que quedó peor… ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

De acuerdo, recuento de daños.

Número uno. Bella está imposiblemente entusiasmada con que yo esté sobre ella y me esté sobando sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Número dos. Esto se siente increíblemente bien, de la forma en que cierras los ojos y ves tu vida pasar, junto a miles de explosiones y descargas eléctricas, todos los colores de la gama conocida y por conocer, y cada maldito segundo como una advertencia de un poderoso orgasmo que ocurrirá si seguimos en esto.

Número tres. Soy un hijo de puta afortunado.

A pesar que sé, realmente _sé_ que esto será asombroso e inolvidable, no puedo dejar que ocurra así.

Mi amigo pervertido que tengo en mi cabeza ahora mismo está que hecha humo por sus oídos mientras decido lo que voy a hacer.

O lo que _no_ voy a hacer.

—Bella —la llamo sobre sus labios. Ella murmura algo inentendible dentro de mi boca y abraza mi cintura con sus piernas. Suelto una risa corta y sin humor. Bella definitivamente me quiere matar—. Bella, cariño.

Ella vuelve a agarrar las solapas de mi camisa y trata de desabrocharlas con movimientos torpes y precipitados.

Agarro sus muñecas y las subo sobre su cabeza.

Bella se detiene, suelta mis labios y me separo lo suficiente para mirar toda su cara. Ella respira con dificultad y me mira por debajo de sus pestañas, esbozando una pequeña y sensual sonrisa.

—Bella —vuelvo a repetir, porque, al parecer, mi cerebro no quiere cooperar conmigo.

—Edward —responde ella con un matiz de humor.

Sonrío.

Incluso ansiosa es graciosa.

Levanto una ceja insolente.

Ella se encoge de hombros y se muerde su labio inferior.

Oh, mátame.

Carraspeo y espero que mi voz suene lo más firme posible.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, creo que deberíamos mantener ciertos límites.

Ella frunce su entrecejo, claramente sin entender.

—¿Límites?

—Sí, como nuestra ropa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

La miro de arriba abajo, deteniéndome en sus piernas desnudas, ancladas a mi cintura.

—Nada —mitad hablo, mitad gruño—. Absolutamente nada.

—¿Entonces?

Se ve tan confundida. Incluso hace una mueca con sus labios, arrugando su nariz de una forma tan adorable.

_Edward, concéntrate._

—Creo que no estás lista para hacerlo, Isabella —digo serio.

Ella vuelve a sonreír lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces.

—Créeme que estoy muy lista.

Esta mujer es imposible.

—No quiero que te arrepientas de lo que ocurra entre nosotros.

—No lo haré.

Recién en ese momento pude identificar algo de duda en sus palabras.

Sé que ella quiere esto, pero son sus hormonas las que hablan por ella. Es una reacción física a la química que siempre supe que teníamos. Sin embargo, mañana, cuando toda la efervescencia del momento se acabe, ella se lamentará el momento de haber decidido tener sexo conmigo.

Y no quiero eso.

La quiero dispuesta y completamente decidida.

Quiero que al día siguiente ella desee más.

Y para eso, necesito algo de caballerosidad primero, no el deseo de un bruto pervertido.

Claro que ahora mismo ambos necesitamos de un poco de liberación.

Así que como dije, la ropa será un límite.

Bajo mi cabeza nuevamente y Bella suspira extasiada cuando vuelvo a besarla. Mis caderas bambolean sobre las suyas y puedo sentir el calor que emana su centro. Ella gime y acompaña mis acometidas.

Aun tengo sus manos apresadas sobre su cabeza y Bella trata de despegar mi agarre para participar también. No quiero que me toque, puedo perder el control. En cambio, sujeto ambas muñecas con una mano y dejo que la otra vague lentamente por su costado.

Luego, cuando ella me succiona el labio superior, yo meto mi mano a su blusa y toco la parte delantera de su bañador.

Bella gime.

Fuerte.

—Oh, por Dios —jadea por aire y mueve sus caderas con más fuerza.

Mis dedos trazan la burla de tela que tapa su piel y ella se estremece. Deposito un riego de besos húmedos por su mandíbula y bajo por su cuello, lamiendo el contorno de su carótida. Mis labios barren su pulso acelerado.

Ella está cerca.

Puedo sentirlo.

Cambio el ángulo de mis embestidas y muy dentro de mí desearía no tener las telas estorbando nuestros movimientos.

Pero debe ser así.

Al menos por ahora.

Desplego mi lengua en el hueco de su cuello y dejo una cálida lamida en su piel, murmurando lo dulce que sabe. Y cuando mis dedos finalmente se meten dentro del bañador y acarician uno de sus pezones, Bella se arquea y se pone rígida por un segundo.

Luego, explota.

Siento cada uno de sus estremecimientos acariciar mi piel. Bella grita y se retuerce debajo de mí y le suelto las manos para que se abrace a mi cuerpo mientras su orgasmo se disuelve.

Ella cae inerte sobre el sillón y suelta una risita tímida. Está sonrojada y sus enormes ojos marrones están brillando por la alegría post-orgasmo.

Y se ve tan hermosa.

—Eso fue… _wow_.

Río también.

—Tan elocuente.

Enrojece aun más y se lame sus labios hinchados.

—¿Puedes culparme?

Sus palabras van directo a mi entrepierna.

Maldita mujer provocadora.

Definitivamente será mi muerte.

—Eres increíble —digo en cambio, porque no puedo decir todo lo que pienso de ella. No si quiero mantener esto bajo control.

Ella mira hacia abajo por un momento y luego me mira a los ojos.

—Tú no…

—No.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —susurra muy despacio y veo su pequeña lengua rosada pasar por sus labios.

Cierro los ojos un segundo y luego me levanto de un salto.

Debo escapar de las tentaciones, y Bella en sí es una enorme tentación con piernas.

—Yo, eh, debo irme.

—¿Qué?

Me agacho y le dejo un beso rudo en los labios.

—No quiero hacer las cosas mal —le digo despacio.

—Pero lo hacías tan bien —susurra de vuelta, con ese tono juguetón que me hace dudar de mis decisiones.

Niego con la cabeza, divertido.

Bella es demasiado sensual y ni siquiera sabe lo mucho que me afecta.

Me encamino hacia la puerta con una dolorosa erección entre mis piernas y me acomodo sutilmente antes de girarme.

Ella aun me miraba.

—Créeme, Bella —sonrío de forma torcida—. Cuando termine contigo, esto será mucho mejor.

Y salgo.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana y yo estaba con un inusual buen humor.

No me caracterizaba por ser una dulce muchacha apenas terminaba de dormir. Todo lo contrario. Es como si mi cuerpo de verdad detestara el momento de despertar. Era inmediato y no había nada que podía hacer para evitarlo; mi nube negra me acompañaría al menos hasta las doce del día. Y eso si recordaba tomarme mi fiel taza de café.

A mí no me agradaba gruñir y responder con monosílabos a quien se atreviese a hablarme, no sé realmente cómo la gente podía soportarme si ni yo lo lograba.

Así que encontré un refrescante cambio en mi vida cuando hoy me sentía tan radiante que sentía que mi sonrisa explotaría mi cara.

Y sin cafeína en mi organismo.

Imaginen eso.

Me duché y me lavé el pelo mientras tarareaba una canción de las animadas de Katy Perry. Luego agarré la última manzana que me quedaba y decidí hacer las compras del día. No podía desperdiciar tan lindo día quedándome encerrada en casa.

Dejé que los rayos de sol acariciaran mi cara y sonreí cuando escuché cantar los pajarillos a lo lejos.

¿En medio de la ciudad? ¿Pajarillos cantando?

Ni siquiera lo cuestioné.

Sólo disfruté de la melodía de la naturaleza.

Entré al mercado y fui llenando mis brazos con bolsas. Compré todo tipo de frutas, desde manzanas, naranjas y bananas, hasta las más exóticas, como fresas y arándanos. Luego fui a por las verduras, quedando repleta de comida y tan feliz como comencé.

De vuelta a casa estaba un poco menos idiotizada por mi tan nuevo y gratificante buen humor, así que me di un poco de tiempo para analizarlo. No era tonta ni trataría de negarlo; esto era gracias a Edward Cullen.

¿Por qué?

Porque me dio uno de los más alucinantes, cegadores, fuera de este mundo, encoge-dedos-de-los-pies, orgasmos que he tenido en mi corta vida.

Por todo lo que es sagrado… si aun cuando lo recuerdo, siento como los vellos de mi piel se erizan.

¡Y ni hizo todo el trabajo!

Si puede hacer algo así sólo con sus movimientos pélvicos, ya me gustaría saber cómo se desenvolvería sin ropa de por medio.

Me crucé con una señora mayor y podría jurar que podía leer mi mente por la mirada reprobatoria que me dio. Agaché la mirada, sonrojada, pero no pude evitar sentir como me nacía una sonrisa.

Qué podía decir.

La vida era linda justo ahora.

Tampoco podía negar que me agradó saber que Edward me respetaba lo suficiente como para no aprovecharse de mí cuando estaba drogada con su presencia.

De acuerdo, lo odié en el momento. Quería continuar a toda costa y alguien honorable no era el mejor de los escenarios para alguien así de caliente.

Pero él dejó que terminara.

Fue lo suficientemente considerado para dejar su deseo a un lado como para pensar sólo en el mío.

Era algo así como… _romántico._

En una forma muy para mayores de 18 años.

Y me gustaba Edward.

Ya.

Lo admití.

Alguien tan guapo y tan considerado no podía ser así de cierto, pero él de alguna forma lo era. Y yo le gustaba, por alguna extraña razón.

Y él me dio un orgasmo justo anoche.

¿Había dicho que la vida era linda?

Mi celular sonó y me pasé las bolsas de mercadería en un brazo para contestar.

—¿Diga?

—¡Perra! Te lo tiraste.

Solté una risita.

—No lo hice, Alice. ¿Tan bajo piensas de mí? Apenas conozco a Edward.

_Pero casi lo hiciste, Bella,_ dijo mi conciencia.

Ah, sí.

Era algo perra, después de todo.

—¿Y por qué estás tan feliz, pequeña traviesa? A mí no me engañas —dijo Alice con voz cantarina.

—Bueno —dije con lentitud, mordiéndome el labio para no reír—, técnicamente no hicimos nada…

—¡Perra ingeniosa! Debo hacer una ovación de pie para ti, Isabella Swan. No puedo creer lo astuta que eres. Le diste un poco para probar, pero no tanto para hastiarse, ¿eh? Para que quede con la intriga de más…

Me carcajeé sin poder evitarlo más.

¿De donde sacaba Alice tanta locura?

—Una señorita no tiene memoria —le dije de broma, porque era muy divertido dejarla con la duda.

—¡No! ¡Quiero detalles!

—Y no te los daré, Morbosa Brandon.

Iba llegando a mi departamento y algo llamó mi atención. Justo frente a mi puerta había algo, que al acercarme más vi que era una especie de canasto con flores de distintas tonalidades.

Me agaché y dejé las bolsas en el suelo, para mirar las florecillas de más cerca. Justo en el centro del ramillete había una tarjeta blanca con corto, pero preciso mensaje.

—¿Bella? —llamó Alice.

—Sí…

Decía:

_«Eres increíble. No estás ni cerca y te puedo ver apenas cierro los ojos._

_Me gustaría verte otra vez, pero fuera de mis sueños._

_Llámame._

_Edward.»_

Y bajo su letra, tenía escrito una serie de números.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué suspiras?

—Oh, nada —o quizás lo más increíble que me ha pasado jamás.

—¿Bella, qué…?

—Te llamo luego —y sin más, le corté. Necesitaba la línea libre para lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Entré con las bolsas de la mercadería y las dejé sobre el mesón de la cocina, para volver y recoger con cuidado el ramo de flores para dejarlas en agua.

Cuando tuve todo listo y creí que era tiempo suficiente para no verme desesperada, le mandé un mensaje.

_«¿Ocupado hoy? Tengo la tarde libre. Me gustaría que vinieras. B.»_

No alcanzó a pasar ni un minuto, cuando mi celular vibró con un nuevo mensaje.

_«Te veo en media hora. ¿Suficientemente ocupado? E.»_

Reí y me lancé sobre el sillón.

_«Cuidado, podría suponer que en serio quieres verme. B.»_

No podía recordar la última vez que lancé una broma para conquistar.

Edward me tenía embobada.

Él y sus increíbles métodos de conquista.

Me tiré al sillón y volví a suspirar por enésima vez.

Una chica podía acostumbrarse a esto.

* * *

**Seré libre desde mañana (a.k.a. salgo de vacaciones). No pude evitar sentirme eufórica y meterme a FF un rato. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

—¿Por qué me llamaste?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé, supongo que tengo curiosidad. Por qué me llamaste a mí cuando tienes un día libre para hacer lo que se te antoje.

Bella ríe con soltura, como si de verdad le hace gracia lo que acabo de decir.

¿Habrá sido gracioso?

Estoy nervioso y no sé muy bien el por qué.

Es Bella. He hablado con ella muchas veces y jamás he estado así de indeciso y tartamudo. Incluso siento un nudo en el estómago al ver como ella arroja todo su cabello a uno de sus hombros. Me distraigo momentáneamente por la suave curva de su cuello.

—Porque quería verte —dice entre risas, rodando los ojos como si fuese obvio.

Yo también quería verla, pero eso sí es obvio. No he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que dejé su departamento anoche.

Veo como sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente después de decir aquello, pero su mirada sigue siendo determinada. Pienso que es gracioso el contraste entre sus palabras atrevidas y su inherente timidez.

—Me agrada oír eso —digo después de un rato de mirarla atentamente.

Espero que no esté siendo atrevido.

O molesto.

O psicópata.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo, qué?

—¿Por qué viniste?

Sonrío de forma torcida con la firme idea de distraerla. Ella enrojece un poco más, sin embargo, levanta una ceja como diciendo «aún espero tu respuesta, no me engañas».

Me encojo de hombros y paso mi brazo derecho por el sillón, casi tocando su hombro.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Estamos sentados frente a frente en el sillón de su sala, ambos ignorando que en ese preciso lugar nos manoseamos el día anterior como si quisiéramos atravesarnos la piel. Fue en este sillón en que nos sobamos con tanta alevosía que Bella se dejó ir y tembló entre mis brazos mientras bajaba desde su orgasmo.

Con solo pensar en ello ya me siento duro.

Pero no quiero pensar en eso.

Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Quiero ser un caballero, por muy difícil que se me haga mientras Bella se toca la piel libre de su cuello con una lentitud torturante.

Paso la lengua mis labios y ella sonríe de forma traviesa.

—Mientes —dice simplemente.

Lo hago, pero quiero darle pelea.

No sé por qué.

Tal vez es una forma de flirtear.

Estoy demasiado nervioso para darme cuenta.

—¿Por qué crees que miento?

—Porque estabas muy ansioso por volver acá. Apenas te demoraste quince minutos, y Edward —susurra como si fuese un secreto, a pesar que estamos solos en su departamento y nadie nos escuchará—, sé dónde vives y cuánto te deberías demorar.

Un calor trepa por mi cuello y se aloja en mis mejillas. Estoy sonrosado y de pronto soy un adolescente de catorce años en su primera cita.

Bella sonríe como si hubiese ganado una batalla verbal.

Quizás lo hizo, porque siento que estoy en desventaja.

Ella me tiene en la palma de su mano y creo que está comenzando a darse cuenta.

Es extraño, pero en realidad no me importa demasiado.

Me inclino un poco y agarro un mechón de su cabello que estaba sobre sus ojos y lo engancho suavemente en su oreja derecha. Bella deja de respirar y río entre dientes. Quizás no soy el único que se siente afectado.

—Crees que me conoces muy bien, ¿eh? —bromeo.

Ella se muerde su labio inferior.

Sus labios parecen tan suaves y me veo deseando saborearlos otra vez.

—Pero te aseguro que yo te conozco mejor —vapuleo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—Pruébalo.

Apoyo mi espalda al respaldar del sillón y me hago más cómodo mientras pienso por dónde empezar. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir.

—Sé tu nombre completo; Isabella Marie Swan, Marie por tu abuela paterna e Isabella porque tu madre estaba estudiando italiano cuando te tuvo. Agradeces que no estuviese estudiando algo más extravagante como chino mandarín o swahili.

Bella ríe.

—Es cierto, pero esa es fácil. Siempre digo eso cuando me preguntan por mi nombre.

—Sé que tu mejor amiga es Alice y que la conoces desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdas desde cuándo.

—Cierto y obvio, nuevamente. Me has visto con ella. Sigue —sonrió.

—Sé que estudias en NYU y que tienes muy buenas notas, pero aún no te has decidido en tu título. Te gusta la idea de ser escritora o periodista, sin embargo trabajar como profesora de primaria es algo que no has podido sacar de tu mente desde que trabajaste un verano como ayudante en un campamento.

—¿Cómo sabías eso? —dijo Bella entre risas nerviosas.

—Pongo más atención de lo que crees.

—Ok, psicópata. Qué más —pidió, jugando con el borde de su blusa mientras miraba hacia abajo. Creo que al fin había dado en el clavo.

—Sé que miras tus dedos cuando estás nerviosa —Bella levantó su mirada de inmediato e hizo contacto visual—, y sé que te muerdes los labios cuando quieres decir algo y a la vez no te atreves. Sé que tus ojos chocolates brillan con un tono dorado alrededor de tus pupilas cuando están poniendo atención y que arrugas tu nariz cuando te han pillado en algo que no querías que te pillaran.

—Eso no es cierto —argumentó, y arrugó su nariz de una forma tan graciosa que no pude hacer más que reír. Ella, cuando se percató de eso, rio también—. Vale, quizás es cierto. Sólo no me había dado cuenta…

—Y sabes a Skittles.

—¿Qué? —chilló en una carcajada. Tomó un cojín detrás suyo y me golpeó— ¡Ahora estás inventándote cosas!

—No lo hago, lo juro. Eres dulce como el caramelo con un toque picoso cítrico cuando te dejas llevar y profundizas el beso. Es como saborear un montón de frutas en un solo toque.

Después de eso, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Bella parecía estar pensando en algo y yo, después de decirle todo eso, preferí no interrumpirla en sus cavilaciones.

Finalmente, ella habló.

—Edward.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gustan los skittles?

Sonreí al verla enrojecer.

Se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Sí, Bella. Me encantan los skittles.

El chocolate dorado brilló mucho más que antes.

—Me alegro —murmuró, sin elaborar más respuesta.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Bésame.

Ella rio, pero, a la vez, dijo:

—De acuerdo.

Y, sí.

No mentía.

Amo los skittles.

* * *

**Jiji. Holo, esto se acabará en unos cuantos capítulos. Nos leemos pronto. ;)**


End file.
